Kisah Kasih di Sekolah
by uke Sehun lovers
Summary: Bukan Jongin sasaran sehun, sejak awal bukan Jongin. Tapi kenapa takdir Tuhan yang sama sekali tidak lucu ini membuatnya harus berurusan dengan Jongin? - kumpulan drabble KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

_Uke Sehun Lovers_

 _presents_

 _A KaiHun Fanfiction_

 _"Kisah Kasih di Sekolah"_

 _EXO_ _SMEntertainment_

 _Genre: drama, romance, school-life_

 _WARNING:_

 _OOC, misstypo, BL/SLASH/Sho-ai, Alternative Universe (AU), dll._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1_

 _By_

 _Nelicious_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Loker**_

Sehun menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis yang cantik, manis, dan baik. Meskipun umurnya terpaut lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Makanya Sehun tidak berani menyatakan rasa sukanya. Dia terlalu malu, mungkin sebelum menyatakan kata ' _suka'_ pada gadis itupun dia sudah pingsan di tempat. Hanya dia yang tahu tentang perasaannya ini, dan dia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya hari itu juga. Yah, dia tahu dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan langsung, makanya surat cinta menjadi pilihannya.

Menaruh surat cinta di loker sekolah itu memang sudah kuno, tapi tetap saja terdengar misterius kan? Jadi kenapa tidak?

Dia menuliskan seluruh perasaannya di surat itu dan menaruhnya setiap pulang sekolah. Dia masih saja pengecut untuk sekedar menuliskan namanya disana. Inisial S saja rasanya sudah cukup.

Dan suatu sore yang cerah, ketika matahari hampir terbenam dan bias cahaya sore yang jingga menyapu ruangan loker itu. Dia berjinjit pelan, meskipun tahu tidak akan ada siapapun disana, dia tetap berusaha agar tidak membuat suara. Loker nomor 102, itu tujuannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia selalu merasa deg-degan tiap kali ingin menaruhnya. Jantungnya yang berdetak kencang itu entah karena gugup atau takut, atau mungkin juga karena antusias. Entahlah…

Dia menarik napas dalam berusaha mengurangi degup jantungnya yang seolah melompat-lompat ketika tangannya menggantung, hendak membuka loker itu. Satu surat yang dibungkus amplop cantik siap dia taruh, dalam hatinya dia berharap agar seniornya itu suatu hari bisa menotis dirinya.

"Hoy!"

Sehun membeku seketika. Detakan jantungnya semakin menggila saja. Kepalanya menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan mendapati seorang Kim Jongin berdiri sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

"Jadi kau yang selalu menaruh surat cinta di lokerku?"

"Eh?" kepala Sehun miring otomatis, bingung. Dan… "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" teriaknya syok. "JANGAN BERCANDA YA!"

Dan dilihatnya Jongin tetap diam tidak berekspresi, sepertinya tidak sedang bercanda. Seketika itu juga Sehun langsung kalap kabur dari tempat.

.

.

.

 _ **Makan Siang**_

Siang itu ketika jam istirahat baru dimulai, Sehun mendapati Kim Jongin berdiri menyender di samping pintu kelasnya, hampir saja membuatnya jantungan kala melihat sosok itu menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup, sedikit demi-sedikit mulai menjauh, berusaha kabur. Lalu Kim Jongin menunjukkan kotak bekal yang di bawanya. Dia berkedip bingung, sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditarik untuk masuk ke kelas lagi. Duh padahal niatnya mau ke kantin.

Dia duduk di bangkunya, dan Kim Jongin membalik sebuah kursi ke mejanya, tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku membawa bekal terlalu banyak…" ujar Jongin singkat seraya membuka kota bekalnya sendiri.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebelum sebuah telur dadar disodorkan tepat kehadapannya. Dia sontak memerah. "T-tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bilang mau makan denganmu, kan?"

Jongin terdiam, tangan yang memegang sumpit itu masih menggantung menyodorkan telur dadar di depan mulutnya. Dan namja itu berujar, "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian."

"Minta saja temanmu memakannya. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau pacarku."

"SIAPA BILANG?!"

"Kau yang menaruh surat-hmpph!"

Tangannya sontak membekap mulut Jongin seketika, dia sedang kesal sekarang duh. Kenapa mulut orang ini ember sekali sih?

Lalu kelas itu sontak diisi dengan was-wes-wos bisikan disana-sini. Ini Kim Jongin lho, siswa tahun kedua yang pernah ikut olimpiade Matematika bulan lalu. Jujur saja Sehun tambah kesal. Dia melipat tangan di dada dengan alis mengerut menakutkan, menatap Kim Jongin yang dengan santai melahap bekalnya sendiri tanpa peduli sekitar. Bagaimana namja satu ini bisa sedatar ini sih? Telinganya saja sudah mulai panas mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu.

" _Sunbae_ ―" dan kalimatnya terhenti ketika Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ dari saku dan sebuah _earphone_. Dia terdiam, saat Jongin menyelipkan satu _earphone_ ke telinga kirinya, Jongin sendiri memakai yang satunya di telinga kanan. Kemudian sebuah dentingan piano mengalun lembut ke pendengarannya.

"Ini Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2," ujar Jongin singkat. Dia hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti. "Chopin, kau tahu?" lanjut Jongin, sepertinya berusaha membuatnya mengerti.

Dia menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Err… sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti musik klasik," ujarnya. Dan Jongin justru memberinya sebuah senyum simpul. SEBUAH! SENYUM! Kau tahu itu sangat jarang dilakukan Kim Jongin kan?

"Sudah terlihat kok," ujar Jongin yang seperti sebuah tombak yang menusuk tepat jantungnya.

Maksudnya dari penampilannya saja Jongin sudah tahu kalau dia tidak suka musik klasik, begitu haa?! Tapi senyum kecil Jongin entah kenapa membuatnya tidak bisa marah.

"Sudah mau makan?" tanya Jongin, dan kali ini Sehun menerima saja suapan dari namja itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa saat Jongin mendengarkannya musik itu seolah berkata, _"Jangan dengarkan mereka"_. Mungkin itu cara Jongin peduli padanya. Dan Sehun bersumpah deg-degannya kali ini bukan karena cinta. BUKAN!

.

.

.

 _ **Hujan**_

Sehun berjongkok sendirian di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup, berteduh dari lebatnya hujan. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap rintik air yang jatuh dari atap ke tanah beraspal. Yah benar kata orang, hujan membuatnya teringat akan kenangan dan juga kasur empuk disertai bed cover hangat di kamarnya. Haha…

Oh seharusnya dia tidak sendirian. Tadi siang Jongin bilang untuk menunggunya, tapi buat apa juga menunggu namja itu? Dan berakhirlah dirinya disini sendirian. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah memberinya makan siang dan mengajaknya pulang bersama seminggu belakangan ini. Tapi berakhir dia yang selalu pulang duluan.

Sehun menghela napas dan menggosok lengannya sendiri berusaha mengurangi dingin yang dirasakannya. Tatapannya beralih ke tanah, dia bisa mencium bau tanah basah yang menenangkan. Hingga dia melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya berkedip bingung, sebelum kepalanya mendongak, mendapati sosok Kim Jongin yang sudah basah kuyup berdiri di tengah hujan lebat. Dia bangkit berdiri ketika Jongin tepat berada di depannya.

"Kau basah…" ujar Jongin singkat.

"Kau lebih basah, kalau kau tidak sadar," balasnya menyindir. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu cuek sebelum berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut berteduh. "Bukankah biasanya ada sebuah mobil mewah yang menjemputmu?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Jongin, masih menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Kau tahu hal itu? Padahal aku selalu turun 200 meter sebelum gerbang sekolah."

"Ha. Ha…" Sehun tertawa dipaksakan. "Berusaha rendah hati, tuan besar?"

Jongin tidak membalas, Sehun sendiri tidak peduli sebelum dia tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin menggenggam tangan kanannya. Napasnya seolah tertahan saat merasakan tangan Jongin semakin menggenggam telapak tangannya erat. Dia berusaha untuk tetap menatap lurus ke depan dan tidak peduli. Tapi tangan itu terasa dingin…

"Pulanglah! Kau bisa sakit…" ujarnya tanpa berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman itu, meskipun dia sadar ada yang salah dengan jantungnya saat ini.

"Apa kau mau aku antar dengan mobil jika jemputanku datang?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku tidak terbiasa duduk di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang berkilau," ujarnya menolak ajakan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku tetap disini juga," balasan telak dari Jongin. "Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau menghangatkanku, Sehun…"

Sehun memerah seketika mendengar pernyataan itu. "J-jangan berkata bodoh!" balasnya membuang muka kesal.

"Sebuah pelukan atau yah… ciuman, mungkin?"

Sehun semakin memerah hingga ke telinga. "Dalam mimpimu, idio―" wajah Jongin sudah tepat berada di depannya ketika dia menoleh hendak marah-marah.

"Seperti ini…"

Sebuah kecupan di dahi diterimanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Atau begini…"

Disusul sebuah ciuman di ujung hidungnya yang membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar gugup.

"Dan begini…"

"WOAAAAH! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Sehun mendorong dada Jongin untuk mejauh ketika dia merasakan hembusan napas hangat Jongin diatas bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha…" dan tawa Jongin membuatnya semakin kesal saja. "Wajahmu lucu sekali ketika kau memerah."

Mungkin tali kesabaran Sehun sudah putus, jadi dia menendang tulang kering Jongin dengan keras sambil berteriak, "Idiot!" lalu berlari pergi menembus hujan lebat itu meninggalkan Jongin yang melompat-lompat kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Ruang Kesehatan**_

Sehun sudah hapal betul Jongin akan selalu menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Dan kali itu, ketika dia keluar dari pintu dia justru mendapati sosok Jongin dengan napas berat, mata sayu, dan wajah sampai leher yang terlihat memerah. Satu langkah namja itu mendekat kearahnya dan oleng seketika.

"HWAAAA!" Sehun berteriak kaget dan sontak maju menangkap tubuh Jongin yang hampir terjerembab. Dan beban tubuh Jongin yang cukup berat membuatnya jatuh kebelakang. Sehun meringis kecil merasakan ngilu di punggung dan belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf Sehun…" lirih Jongin berusaha bangkit.

Dan Sehun terdiam begitu menyadari kalau sekarang dia ada di bawah Jongin yang memerangkapnya di lantai sekolah. T-tunggu… dengan mata sayu dan napas yang berat itu, kenapa Jongin kelihatan ganteng sekaligus seksi dari bawah sini ya?

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" seorang siswa bertanya dan beberapa siswa lainnya mulai mendekat. Lamunan Sehun seketika terbuyar saat kepala Jongin kembali jatuh ke bahunya.

"Ya Tuhan, tubuhmu panas sekali!" ujarnya panik berusaha membantu Jongin untuk duduk. Dan dengan itu Jongin dipapah ke ruang kesehatan.

Melihat Jongin yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan napas berat seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Lalu Jongin terbatuk-batuk. " _Sunbae_ , kau tidak akan mati kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir yang membuatnya mendapat sebuah sentilan kecil di dahinya.

"Aku hanya flu, bodoh!" ujar Jongin di tengah napas beratnya. "Ah, tapi sepertinya aku memang akan mati…"

"K-kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Sehun terlihat semakin khawatir saja. "Apa kau punya penyakit mematikan seperti tumor atau kanker?"

Jongin terdiam, membatin nih anak kerasukan ratu drama dari mana? "Tidak. Sakitku ini berbeda, hanya ada satu obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Terdengar seperti penyakit orang-orang kaya," entah Sehun mengatakannya untuk menyindir atau tidak. "Kalau begitu cepat minum obatmu biar sembuh!"

"Cium aku dan aku akan sembuh, Sehun!"

Dahi Sehun berkedut sebelum dia menarik bantal Jongin dan membekapnya ke wajah namja itu. "Mati saja sana!"

Dan percobaan pembunuhan itu terpaksa dihentikan oleh penjaga ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

 _ **Perpustakaan**_

Tugas Essai itu sungguh mengesalkan. Apalagi yang beranak pinak seperti ini. APALAGI TIDAK ADA TEMAN YANG BISA DICONTEKI. Kan harus bolak-balik buku cetak berkali-kali untuk mencari jawaban. Sehun membanting pulpennya lelah dan kesal. Dia bahkan belum makan siang, serius deh. Dia pikir mengerjakan sendirian di perpustakaan akan cepat selesai agar tidak ada yang merecoki untuk menyalin. Nyatanya tetap saja ini pertanyaan yang beranak-pinak bikin kesal saja.

Dan sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatnya melonjak kaget, hampir saja membanting orang yang mengagetkannya sebelum teringat kalau ternyata dia tidak bisa ilmu bela diri apapun. Lalu sosok Kim Jongin duduk dengan seenaknya tepat di sampingnya dengan setumpuk buku tebal.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, mulai membuka-buka buku dan membacanya. Dia menyangga dagunya dan menatap sosok disebelahnya ini, Jongin tidak membawa buku dan alat tulis lainnya. Jelas sekali Jongin tidak sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Selesaikan saja PRmu," balas Jongin tidak nyambung.

Sehun memutar matanya bosan sebelum meraih pulpennya lagi, bersiap menulis. Tapi ujung pulpen itu hanya menyentuh kertas sekali, sebuah pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku salah orang kan?" ujarnya lagi, masih menatap pada garis-garis di buku tulisnya.

"Apanya?" kali ini Jongin balas bertanya.

"Surat itu―"

"Selesaikan saja PRmu," potong Jongin cepat.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, dia melirik sosok Jongin yang sibuk membaca dari ekor matanya. Sesuatu berdesir di dadanya ketika mendapati Jongin memotong kalimatnya tadi, menolak untuk membahas surat itu. Dan dia tersentak ketika sesuatu menyelip di telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya. Oh, lagi-lagi dia memerah.

"A-aku tidak bisa mengerjakan kalau kau memegang tanganku," ujarnya gugup sekaligus malu.

"Maaf…" ujar Jongin seraya melepas tangannya.

Suasana menjadi canggung saat itu, Sehun sudah tidak bisa fokus pada pertanyaan yang tertulis di bukunya. Dia bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa. Pada akhirnya dia memejamkan mata dan bernapas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia nggak deg-degan! Nggak kok! Serius!

.

.

.

 _ **Pelukan**_

Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kim Jongin di sampingnya belakangan ini. Dan entah kenapa dia mulai lupa tentang rencananya untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang disukainya. Lupa tentang pernyataan cinta bukan berarti dia lupa akan perasaannya.

Dia ini pengecut dan cengeng, mudah jatuh cinta dan mudah patah hati, pemarah dan kadang periang. Makanya ketika mendengar rumor yang beredar tentang gadisnya sudah ditikung orang lain membuatnya tertegun. Dia mencoba tidak percaya, tapi melihat sendiri di ruang koridor yang sepi ketika pulang sekolah dua sejoli itu sedang bermesraan membuatnya hanya bisa terpaku diam disana.

Kakinya kaku dan tidak mau bergerak, dia hanya diam berdiri bersembunyi. Menyesali perbuatannya selama ini yang membuang-buang waktu saja. Dia bahkan belum berusaha lebih keras, dia bahkan salah sasaran. Dan sekarang seolah tidak ada kesempatan baginya.

Lalu sebuah bahu tegap menghalangi pandangannya, matanya bergulir menatap sosok Kim Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ketika dia membuka mulut hendak memprotes keberadaan Jongin, kedua lengan Jongin sudah lebih dulu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Pelukan ini entah kenapa terasa nyaman baginya, dan entah kenapa matanya jadi terasa panas, dadanya juga terasa seperti tertekan beban yang berat seolah tidak mengijinkannya bernapas, sekali saja dia menarik napas seolah matanya yang panas siap meluncurkan apa yang sudah ditahannya.

"Jangan menangis…" ujar Jongin seraya mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh!" sungutnya kesal tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mencengkeram punggung seragam milik Jongin.

"Hmm… tapi ekspresimu tadi terlihat seperti akan menangis."

Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin sekali sebagai balasan membuat namja itu meringis kecil sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun merasa sedikit kehilangan ketika lepas dari pelukan itu.

"Kau juga bisa bermesraan kok…"

"Huh? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab, dan Sehun merasa seolah semua yang ada di sekitarnya bergerak lambat ketika Jongin menangkap dagunya, menahannya untuk bergerak, dan wajah itu mendekat kearahnya. Dia hanya bisa tertegun ketika bibir Jongin menempel diatas bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi entah kenapa Sehun bisa merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, merasakan tubuhnya seolah meleleh saat itu juga. Kedua tangannya menggantung di samping tubuhnya, kaku. Matanya bahkan masih terbuka lebar, melihat Jongin yang memejamkan mata menciumnya. Dan perlahan-lahan Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya yang semakin bergedup kencang, memompa darah lebih cepat bahkan sampai ke wajahnya membuatnya semakin memerah.

Ketika otaknya kembali mengambil alih, tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong dada Jongin menjauh. Dia menatap namja itu dengan syok seraya menggosok bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

Jongin hanya diam, tatapan matanya sulit untuk dibaca. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jongin, dia berbalik dan pergi dari sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

PENGUMUMAN!

Perhatian untuk saudara N, member baru dari grup peci usun diharapkan segera menghubungi ke salah satu member. siapa saja, entah itu lewat inbox, instagram, twitter, PM, apa aja deh. dan bagi siapapun yg kenal, tolong sampaikan pesan saya ya...

terima kasih... ^^

.

.

bacotan author: yeah, ini konsepnya gimana ya? Pokoknya begitulah, nikmatin aja ya! Dan untuk selanjutnya saya serahkan ke Kinah! WAHAHAHAHA! Mampus lu gw buat cliffy gitu gantung banget. #evilsmirk gak tau gw suka aja ngerjain Kinah. XDDD

Terus Dhanmi ngusulin Jonginnya cool dan misterius. MAAFKAN SAYA DHANMI! Jongin jadi kayak playboy salah gaul gitu. SALAHIN AJA INI LAGU AM0200-NYA AIMER! SALAHIN!

Dan maafin saya udah terlalu lama gak nulis penpik, jadinya kaku gini! Jangan salahin saya, suruh siapa saya yg pegang chapter 1. /BANYAK ALESAN LO NEL!/ #dikeroyok

Okeh, salam hangat dari Nelicious tercentah! Paipaaaaii…! ^^ silahkan teror author selanjutnya buat cepet apdet! wks… XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Uke Sehun Lovers_

 _Present_

 _A KaiHun Fanfiction_

" _Kisah Kasih di Sekolah"_

 _Genre: drama, romance, school-life_

 _WARNING:_

 _OOC, typo, BL/SLASH/Sho-Ai, AU, Dll._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

 _By_

 _Rilakkumahun_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tali Sepatu**_ **.**

Sehun tau dia memang bodoh dalam olahraga, dia mengakuinya kok. Lagipula tubuh kurusnya sudah menjawab semuanya tanpa ia harus repot-repot menjelaskan. Ia hanya berharap pelajaran yang satu ini dihapuskan saja dari kurikulum sekolah. Guru olahraga yang galak, terkena lembaran bola voli, kemasukan pasir saat lompat jauh, memangnya ada yang lebih buruk lagi daripada itu?

Jam istirahat berbunyi, dan Sehun sudah selesai mengganti baju olahraganya. Anak itu berniat membeli beberapa makanan dan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Rasanya ia butuh angin sepoi dan suasana segar untuk melupakan kejengkelannya akan omelan gurunya tadi.

Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, membuka pintu besi itu perlahan, menimbulkan suara deritan yang cukup membuat telinganya berdengung. Angin menyambutnya dan ia tersenyum. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah kemudian terhenti.

Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan yang satu ini. Ekspektasinya adalah makan dengan tenang diatap kemudian tidur sebentar. Dan sekarang apa yang dilihatnya adalah Kim Jongin dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya berbaring telentang disalah satu sudut yang tidak terkena matahari dengan napas teratur. Sungguh Sehun tidak bermaksud menghampiri Jongin kok! Tidak sama sekali! Sumpah deh!

Takdir Tuhan 'kan memang lucu.

Tapi, bukannya menjauh dan pergi dari sana yang dilakukannya justru melangkah pelan tanpa menimbulkan derap langkah, mendekat pada Jongin, dan berjongkok disampingnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar terlelap. Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tapi, apa dia disini hanya untuk tidur? Sehun tidak lihat Jongin membawa bekal atau makanan apapun didekatnya. Apa dia tidak lapar?

Sehun memandang bergantian pada kotak susu dan roti ditangannya dengan wajah damai Jongin. Kemudian berpikir lumayan lama. Sebenarnya tidak rela sih harus memberikannya pada Jongin. Tapi, hitung-hitung balas budi karena Jongin membawakannya bekal waktu itu dan waktu itu dan waktu itu lagi.

Ia meletakannya perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat Jongin terbangun. Memandangi wajah Jongin saat orang itu sedang tidur ternyata lucu juga. Ia terkekeh tanpa sadar. Rindu juga rasanya tidak melihat Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Ia masih canggung, rasanya aneh kalau harus bertemu setelah kejadian waktu itu.

Sehun tersentak, kenapa dia jadi mirip penguntit begini? Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat lalu buru-buru bangkit dan berbalik, hendak pergi. Bahaya juga kalau tiba-tiba Jongin bangun dan tahu ada dia disini , 'kan?

"Tali sepatumu lepas."

Suara dari belakangnya sontak membuat Sehun terlonjak. Matanya melotot lucu. Menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Dan jantungnya lepas saat itu juga ketika mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan posisi terduduk dan sebelah kakinya tertekuk. SEJAK KAPAN DIA BANGUN, HA! Sehun menjerit dalam hati.

"Oh ya, terimakasih makanannya." Lanjutnya tanpa beban.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, panik. "Bu-Bukan aku yang menaruhnya disana!"

"Begitu.." Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Sehun merasa diejek terang-terangan. "Kalau begitu sampaikan terimakasihku pada orang yang meletakkannya disini."

Wajah Sehun memerah, menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia menahan napasnya. Seolah jika melepaskan napasnya kebohongannya akan terbongkar. "Aku pergi." Ujarnya cepat.

"Sebentar.."

"A-apa lagi?"

"Aku bilang.." Jongin bangkit, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berjongkok dihadapannya. "..tali sepatumu lepas." Ia mengikatkan tali sepatu Sehun. "Kau bisa jatuh."

Wajah Sehun memanas, asap mengepul dari telinganya. Sekali lagi ia menahan napasnya, terkejut. Sepuhan merah tumpah ruah di pipinya. Jongin yang berjongkok dihadapannya dan membenarkan tali sepatunya entah mengapa mampu mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal aneh kedalam hatinya. Dan tanpa menunggu Jongin selesai, ia mengangkat kakinya yang hampir mengenai wajah Jongin, segera berlari secepat mesin piston.

.

.

.

 _ **Terlambat**_ **.**

Sehun membuat permohonan, dengan wajah memelasnya yang paling melas. Penjaga sekolahnya yang kelewat kolot itu rupanya tidak main-main membiarkan siswa terlambat sepertinya untuk seenaknya melewati gerbang. Sehun rasanya sudah lelah menjelaskan macam-macam pada pak tua itu. Pipinya pegal. Dan pada akhirnya tetap saja kesepakatan yang terbentuk adalah pengaduan pada dewan kesiswaan dan pengurangan poin. Sehun menghela napas.

Sambil menenteng sepedanya memasuki area sekolah. Bahunya jatuh dramatis, tapi ia tidak lupa untuk membungkuk sopan pada lelaki setengah abad lebih itu. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian mengayuh sepedanya sepanjang perjalanan, tapi tetap saja. Tidak ada gunanya.

Sehun mengedip. Satu kali...dua kali...tiga kali...

Ia ingat tidak mempunyai masalah penglihatan sama sekali, tapi postur tubuh orang didepannya rasanya mirip seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dan ia menelan ludah gugup. Itu Kim Jongin yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya sambil menunduk, sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Anak itu juga terlambat." Seolah mengerti penjaga sekolah itu menjawab sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya. Kemudian menggerutu seperti dasar jiwa muda yang tidak taat aturan. Sehun mendelik mendengarnya dan lelaki tua itu tiba tiba saja sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Mungkin ke ruang dewan untuk melaporkan keterlambatannya. Sehun tidak peduli lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan ikut bersandar disebelah lelaki tan itu. Beberapakali melirik, mencuri pandang pada Jongin yang masih tertunduk dengan surai coklat gelapnya yang menutupi wajah. Memukul kepalanya pelan, saat sebuah pemikiran betapa kerennya Jongin saat itu melintas begitu saja dikepalanya.

"Em, Kau...terlambat?" ia bertanya membuka percakapan diantara keduanya setelah beberapa saat yang hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Sehun mengeryit, menoleh pada Jongin kemudian mengayunkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Jongin. Tidak ada respon. Tertidur, ehh?

"Ya, Kim Jongin!" kali ini Sehun mengguncang bahu Jongin.

Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak. Napas lelaki itu terdengar sampai telinga Sehun. Dan ia terlihat merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang agak sayu itu menatap padanya. "Oh, kau sudah datang." Lalu ia menguap.

"Kau tertidur dengan posisi begitu?" Sehun meringis, menyadari keanehan Jongin.

"Bukan tertidur, hanya memejamkan mata." Jongin menoleh pada Sehun. "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Kau sendiri?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya enggan menjawab. Memandangi kakinya.

Jongin menghela napas, "Menunggumu."

Sehun reflek menoleh, terdiam beberapa saat. "Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku." Sehun mengedip. Mengorek telinganya, "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Menunggumu." Ujarnya singkat, ia melirik Sehun sekilas dan wajah blank Sehun membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Sehun mengangkat telapak tangannya membuat gesture akan kata-katanya. Kembali menoleh pada Jongin kemudian menggaruk pipinya. "Jadi, kau terlambat karena...menungguku?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat, kembali bersandar. "Aku tidak terlambat datang, tapi terlambat masuk kelas."

"Huh? Sama saja, kan!?" Sehun mendengus mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sengaja tidak masuk jam pertama." Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Soalnya aku tau kau belum datang."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Raut wajahnya seolah merengek, kau bicara apa sih?

"Agar bisa bertemu denganmu, aku harus ikut terlambat sepertimu."

Dan barulah ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Jongin baru saja bilang sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdegup tidak normal. Sehun terbatuk tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

 _ **Membolos**_ **.**

"Kurasa ini bukan ide bagus." Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"Kau takut?" dan Jongin yang terlihat biasa saja entah mengapa membuat Sehun semakin jengkel.

"Kau tahukan, Sunbae? Membolos itu ada dalam larangan sekolah dan pengurangan poin karena membolos itu sangat banyak?"

Jongin menggeleng tanpa beban, "Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun mengerang, frustasi. "Yasudah membolos saja sana sendiri. Aku tidak– YA!"

Sehun merasakan tarikan kuat dipergelangan tangannya. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya teredam dalam besarnya telapak tangan Jongin. Jongin mendesis, mengintip penjaga sekolah yang terlihat kebingungan saat tidak mendapati keduanya disana. Ia menghela napas lega saat penjaga itu berjalan menjauh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Pandangannya beralih pada Sehun yang hampir kehabisan napas, sontak melepaskan bekapannya. "Maaf, Sehun."

Sehun kalap, dihirupnya udara cepat seolah ia akan mati besok. Napasnya terengah. Pandangannya menghunus pada Jongin yang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Satu pukulan mendarat pada kepala Jongin. "Kau berniat membunuhku, ya!"

Jongin meringis memegangi kepalanya. "Jangan berisik." Ia menempatkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan bibir Sehun. Wajah Sehun sontak memanas. Jongin menarik Sehun bersembunyi di balik tembok, "Ikut aku!"

Sehun menahan tubuhnya ketika Jongin kembali menariknya, kaku ditempat. "Aku tidak pernah bilang mau ikut."

"Tapi kau terlanjur membolos."

"Tidak! Sebagai siswa teladan aku akan kembali."

Jongin menarik kerah belakang seragam Sehun. "Jangan Bodoh!" Ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Kau yang bodoh!" ia berteriak heboh. "Lihat sepedaku bahkan masih disana!" Ia mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk sepedanya sambil menatap Jongin.

"Kita ambil sepedamu saat sekolah sudah selesai."

Sehun mendengus, "Mudah sekali ya kau bicara, Tuan Muda." Balasnya menyindir. "Cukup! Aku akan kembali dan melaporkanmu!"

"Kubilang, jangan bodoh!" Jongin kembali menarik kerah seragam Sehun. "Kau tidak pernah membolos ya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku murid yang baik dan taat peraturan."

"Tapi kau baru saja terlambat tadi."

"Itu pengecualian, tahu!" Ujarnya kesal menyadari ada benarnya juga perkataan Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh, menggapai pergelangan tangan Sehun yang terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya dengan lembut. Menatapnya, sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, membolos!"

Dan Sehun terdiam, menatap bias wajah Jongin yang entah kenapa mengirimkan aura berbeda kali ini.

Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak tidak normal. Jongin yang tersenyum sambil membelakangi cahaya matahari pagi terlihat begitu memesona baginya. Tubuh Sehun terpaku, matanya membulat lucu. Kesadarannya resmi dirampas paksa oleh pesona Jongin. Tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

 _ **Angin.**_

Keduanya terdiam, Jongin terbaring diatas rumput hijau dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang kepalanya dan mata terpejam. Sedangkan, Sehun masih sibuk menghabiskan es krim cokelat ditangannya tepat disebelah Jongin.

Satu fakta yang baru saja Jongin tahu, Sehun mudah tergoda dengan segala sesuatu berbau cokelat.

Hening.

Suara deru kendaraan dari kejauhan yang bersahutan terdengar samar disini. Suara nyanyian burung diatas ranting pohon juga terdengar hilang-timbul ditelinganya. Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya. Menikmati keheningan disekitarnya. Ia masih tidak percaya berakhir membolos bersama Jongin begini. Tapi suasana yang seperti ini memang terlalu sulit untuk ditolak, sih. Meletakan cup es krim yang sudah kosong disisi tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai merajuknya?" Tanya Jongin masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun cemberut, memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Siapa yang merajuk?!" Ujarnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau, Masa aku." Jawab Jongin, membuka sebelah matanya melirik Sehun sekilas.

"Aku tidak merajuk!" Keukeuh Sehun.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, "Anggap saja begitu.." Jawaban Jongin malah membuatnya semakin ingin membenturkan kepala itu ke tembok terdekat. Jadi, maksudnya dia memang merajuk begitu? Kesal dan merajuk itu berbeda tahu!

Kemudian sebuah ide jahil melintas didalam kepalanya. Dengan senyum jahat seperti dalam drama, kepalanya mendekati wajah Jongin. Tangannya bergerak, mencabut bulu alis Jongin, sekali, dua kali. Dan lelaki yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu mengeryit kemudian meringis. Sehun justru tertawa senang.

"Sakit, tidak?" Sehun tersenyum cerah. Bertanya dengan wajah sok polos.

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya membuka matanya, sayu dan memandang Sehun. Wajah anak itu dekat sekali, omong-omong. Pandangan Jongin beralih, dari mata sipit Sehun, hidung, kemudian kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang merona dan sedikit terbuka menampilkan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat manis dari sini. Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Beberapa daun kering berjatuhan tepat dikepalanya.

Surainya terjatuh mengikuti kepalanya yang tertunduk, membingkai dengan proporsi tepat pada bentuk wajahnya.

Dan angin melambai membuat rambut halus itu bermain disekitar pipi putih dan lembutnya.

Lihat, dia bahkan berkedip seolah menggoda Jongin.

Jongin terbuai tanpa kata. Seolah kalah telak. Tanpa sadar wajahnya maju mendekati wajah Sehun.

Sehun berkedip bingung, Jongin yang justru terdiam malah membuatnya gugup tiba-tiba. Dan saat wajah Jongin perlahan mendekat, ia sontak memerah. Napasnya tertahan ditenggorokan. Rangsangan otak lambatnya berhasil menangkap maksud gerakan lelaki tan itu. Sehun segera menarik kepalanya menjauh, memandang kearah lain.

Suasana canggung menguar bebas. Sehun menolak bicara, Jongin pun sama. Niatnya ingin menggoda Jongin malah digoda oleh Jongin. Kejadian waktu itu saja masih membekas jelas di kepalanya dan Jongin malah akan melakukannya lagi.

Suara gemerisik daun kering diatas tanah, membuat Sehun menoleh. Dilihatnya Jongin sudah berdiri dengan sebelah tangan disaku celana. Lagi-lagi angin berhembus. Menerbangkan seragam putih Jongin yang tidak dimasukan kedalam celananya. Dan gerakan pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya yang tertiup angin membuat Sehun tertegun didetik yang sama. Dia memandang kebawah tepat pada Sehun. Kemudian berujar,

"Ayo.."

.

.

.

 _ **Malam**_ **.**

Sehun membungkuk dalam, mengatakan maaf berulang kali, sedangkan Jongin disebelahnya hanya diam saja tak berkutik. Padahal salah siapa mereka akhirnya disuruh menulis surat pernyataan ditambah pengurangan poin? Si tersangka malah asik-asik saja begitu. Sehun frustasi melihatnya. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala Jongin sekuat tenaga sampai lupa ingatan.

Jongin menuntun sepeda Sehun, anak yang lebih muda itu masih saja sibuk merutuk ini dan itu disebelahnya. Telinga Jongin pegal.

"Pokoknya ini salahmu, kalau sampai ibu tahu aku bisa mati!" Sehun mengerang, mengacak rambutnya. Penyesalannya baru datang sekarang.

"Aku fikir tadi kau menikmatinya." Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kau bahkan menghabiskan tiga cup es krim."

Wajah Sehun memerah, tidak mampu menyangkal. Kemudian ia cemberut.

"Merajuk lagi, heh?"

"Tidak!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Cepat naik."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Langkahnya terhenti, kalau tidak salah ingat itu sepedanya, kenapa malah Jongin yang naik?

"Tidak apa-apa kan dibonceng sambil berdiri?" lanjut Jongin.

"Sunbae, itukan sepedaku."

Jongin mengangguk, "Memang." Diam sesaat, menunggu respon Sehun. "Cepat naik." ulangnya.

Karena lelah, dan ingin cepat pulang. Sehun memilih untuk mengikuti kata-kata Jongin. Setelah mengenal Jongin, ia mulai tahu kalau Jongin sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya. Ya, meskipun masih lebih keras kepalaan Sehun sih. Lumayan juga daripada dia harus capek-capek mengayuh pedal.

Jongin mengayuh pelan, menikmati angin sepoi yang berhembus sejuk malam ini. Langit malam musim panas yang cerah, kerlip bintang bertaburan bagaikan pasir dikanvas langit malam. Sehun tersenyum, mendongak, sekedar mencoba menemukan rasi bintang yang mungkin terbentuk. "Langit malam ini ramai sekali.." ia berujar senang.

Jongin tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum simpul. Memilih untuk menjadi pendengar. Suara Sehun terdengar menyenangkan ditelinganya.

"Dengan begitu bulan pasti tidak akan kesepian.."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Jongin menimpali.

Sehun mengangguk antusias, "tentu saja!"

"Lihat! Yang paling terang itu.. seperti matahari!" Matanya membesar, tangannya bergerak menunjuk satu benda langit yang terlihat paling terang diantara yang lainnya. Bersinar sendirian.

"Memangnya kau bisa melihat matahari?"

Sehun cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, suasana hatinya yang semula bagus jadi hancur berkeping-keping begini, dasar perusak suasana! "Hanya perumpamaan, tahu!"

Jongin terkekeh geli.

Dan Sehun terlalu malas memikirkannya lagi, kepalanya kembali mendongak. Suara desau angin memenuhi gendang telinganya. Sejak tadi sore angin bertiup melambai-lambai membuat ranting pohon menari-nari, tapi langit malam cerah tidak menunjukan akan turun hujan. Sehun suka suasana seperti ini. Jalanan kota juga terlihat lengang, tidak seramai biasanya.

Tanpa sadar pita suaranya bergetar, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Terbawa suasana.

Jongin didepannya sampai mengerutkan keningnya, keheranan. Tidak biasanya mendengar anak itu bersenandung begini. Ia tersenyum menahan lucu akan tingkah Sehun. Sehun itu manis, seperti permen kapas. Halus, seperti kain sutera. Tapi, galak seperti mawar berduri. Jongin terkekeh, lagi.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Sehun setelah mendengar kekehan Jongin.

"Kau lucu," Jongin menoleh sedikit, menangkap rona merah di pipi putih anak itu.

"Pasti maksudmu, aku lucu sampai ingin membuatmu tertawa terbahak-bahak, kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" Sehun mendengus, mencibir Jongin.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng samar. "Maksudku bukan itu."

Sehun masih mencibir, tapi wajahnya entah kenapa memanas padahal angin bertiup sejuk.

Hening.

Jongin ikut terdiam, meninggalkan sejuta tanya didalam kepala Sehun. Kayuhannya berhenti. Satu kakinya turun menapaki aspal. Ia menoleh ke belakang tepat pada Sehun, "Siap meluncur?"

Mata Sehun berbinar memandang pada jalan menurun didepannya, sebelum sempat bilang 'iya' Jongin sudah lebih dulu menarik pedal. Tubuh Sehun tertarik kebelakang, melawan gerakan sepedanya yang melaju kencang menuruni jalan. Seperti menyatu dengan angin. Ia mencengkeram bahu Jongin semakin kuat. "WOAAAAAAA~!" Dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sehun bisa merasakan angin yang menelusup pada sela-sela seragamnya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Atau rambutnya yang terbang tak beraturan, matanya reflek tertutup menghindari sapuan angin yang membawa serta debu-debu jalanan.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang,

Deg...deg...deg...deg..

Cepat, konstan, sampai rasanya seperti akan meloncat keluar, namun anehnya terasa sangat... menyenangkan.

Sehun yakin, walaupun samar ia dengar Jongin bicara sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Surat cinta.**_

Sehun ingat –entah sejak kapan–, Jongin akan menunggunya diatap untuk makan bersama. Biasanya juga dia selalu menolak dan berakhir diseret oleh Jongin. Terkadang, meskipun hubungan mereka sudah membaik, ada kalanya Sehun merasa canggung berduaan saja dengan Jongin. Tapi, Jongin seperti tidak pernah mengerti tentang hal seperti itu. Ia selalu melakukan semua hal dengan tenang, Sehun tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin.

Tapi, sekarang dia malah berakhir menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, tanpa ditarik paksa oleh Jongin. Sebenarnya Sehun bingung, sampai hampir sepuluh menit setelah jam istirahat berbunyi batang hidung Jongin sama sekali belum terlihat disekitar kelasnya. Bahkan saat Sehun memeriksa ke kalasnya, lelaki tan itu juga tidak ada.

Bukan apa-apa, Sehun cuma penasaran. Ia tidak cari-cari alasan untuk bertemu Jongin kok. Sama sekali tidak!

Belum sempat mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu atap, tau-tau saja pintu dihadapannya itu sudah terbuka sendiri. Sehun hampir saja berteriak histeris sebelum seorang perempuan menabraknya kencang dari depan. Sehun meringis, menoleh cepat. Tadinya, ingin mengomel tapi tertahan saat melihat pipi basah anak perempuan itu juga langkahnya yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Dan tak jauh dari sana, saat ia membawa pandangannya ke arah yang sebaliknya, dilihatnya Jongin berdiri diam sambil membelakanginya.

Ada apa ini?

" _Sunbae_?"

Tubuh Jongin tersentak. Berbalik. Pupil matanya menangkap tubuh Sehun yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"Tidak biasanya."

Jujur saja mendapati Sehun yang mendatanginya tanpa paksaan sama sekali itu luar biasa.

"Kau tadi, perempuan itu.. maksudku... kalian berdua—"

"Aku tidak bawa bekal hari ini." Sela Jongin.

Lagi-lagi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Sunbae, aku tidak tanya soal itu. Yang aku tanya, kenapa dia me—" belum selesai dengan kata-katanya Jongin malah berbalik meninggalkannya dan berjalan kesisi lain. Sehun menghela napas, benar-benar tidak mau membahasnya ya?

"Kenapa 'sih?" Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Anak kecil tidak perlu tau."

Sehun berdecih, "siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil, tuan sok tua?!" Balasnya menyindir.

Jongin mengendikan bahunya malas. Enggan membahasnya lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Heh? Kenapa apanya?"

"Tidak biasanya kau datang tanpa kuseret dulu." Jongin melirik Sehun, melihatnya menundukan kepalanya membuat Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Merindukanku ya?"

Sehun tersentak, "Dalam mimpimu, bodoh!" Ia membuang muka, malu berat. Dan saat ia kembali menoleh pada Jongin, lelaki itu malah tersenyum aneh. "He-hey! Jangan tersenyum aneh begitu! YA!" Wajah Sehun memerah, hatinya berdebar tidak karuan.

Mata tajam Jongin seolah menembus masuk langsung kedalam hatinya, menemukan sesuatu yang disimpannya dalam-dalam. Hanya ditatap seperti itu saja sudah mampu membuat lidahnya kelu untuk berbohong.

Lelaki tan itu berbalik membelakangi Sehun, "Aku mau tidur, jangan berisik!"

"Eh? Kau tidak makan?" Jongin tak bergeming. "Kim Jongin!" Sehun mengguncang bahu Jongin.

"Padahal aku beli dua bungkus roti," ujarnya pelan. Menatap sayang pada bungkus roti ditangannya. "Yasudah buat aku saja." Ikut berbalik membelakangi Jongin.

Membuka satu bungkus roti isi coklat ditangannya, dan menggigitnya. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan punggungnya yang memberat, Sehun meringis. "Kau berat, sunbae, kalau kau tidak tahu."

Jongin berdehem. Bersandar pada punggung Sehun.

"Cih, lihat sekarang siapa yang mengganggu siapa!"

"Jangan berisik."

Dahi Sehun berkedut, menyikut Jongin. Memilih kembali menghabiskan roti yang baru digigitnya sekali. Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya dan Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan mimpinya —mungkin. Waktu berlalu cepat, dan Jongin masih tetap pada posisinya. Napasnya terdengar teratur.

Sehun mencoba menoleh, berusaha tidak membangunkan Jongin. Sudah dua kali dia bertemu Jongin diatap saat lelaki itu tertidur. Kenapa dia mudah sekali tertidur sih? Seperti beruang saja.

"Lima menit lagi.." gumamnya pelan. "Sunbae, sebaiknya kau bangun." Sehun menggerakan punggungnya berusaha mengguncang Jongin. Tapi, Jongin tidur seperti orang mati. Ia hanya melenguh sekali dan bergerak sedikit.

Sehun hendak berteriak lagi, tapi bunyi gresek pelan membuatnya menoleh. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, apa itu kertas berwarna merah muda yang baru saja jatuh dari saku celana Jongin? Tangannya bergerak mengambil kertas yang sudah agak lusuh itu. Membaca tulisan tangan itu satu persatu. Dan ia tersedak, dengan mata membesar.

"Su-surat cinta?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya berat, sudut matanya melirik Jongin. Jadi, perempuan tadi–

Jauh disudut hatinya, terasa panas. Tidak nyaman. Ini bukan debaran yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Rasanya...rasanya...berdenyut..., ia tidak suka. Rasanya sesak seperti dihimpit batu besar tak kasat mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _ **tobecontinued**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masih pengumuman yang sama; untuk member peci usun, (N/Yeol-ssi) ditunggu konfirm secepatnya, kabari siapapun member peci usun yang lain. Siapapun boleh._

.

.

.

.

 _Cuapcuapauthor: BWAHHH! Gatau ya ini gimana jadinya, malah ga nyambung sama chapter 1. Ternyata lebih sulit melanjutkan pekerjaan orang lain dibanding jadi pemula, Ehh engga juga deh! KETUA LU JANGAN NGEJEK GUA ABIS INI! AWAS AJA! pokoknya jangan protes kalo ini gaje /mojok/_

 _Udah saya nyerah nyerah! Kamera mana kamera?!_

 _Ada satu scene request dari seseorang yang menolak dipublikasikan/? Seseorang yang namanya tidak boleh disebut /HAA? Yang saya rasa hancur berkeping-keping. Maapkan saya maapkan saya!_

 _Dan sebenernya saya dilanda kebimbangan untuk menunjuk orang selanjutnya, tapi.._

 _untuk seseorang dengan nama pena/? hyun hiroshi, yang sabar ya XD karena mau gamau, suka gasuka, sibuk gasibuk, kamu HARUS accept challange ini, ocee? /PLAKPLAKPLAK_

 _Okedeh salam penuh cinta dari saya, silahkan kolom kosong dibawah ini diisi, kasiankan dibiarin kosong gitu /kedipkedip/_

 _PYOOONGGG~!_

 _ **[22 Januari 2016]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Uke Sehun Lovers

Present

A KaiHun fanfiction

"Kisah-Kasih di Sekolah"

Genre : Drama, Romance, School-life, Shounen-ai

 **WARNING** ;

OOC, typos, BL/Shounen-ai, AU, etc.

.

Chapter 3

By : Hyun Hiroshi

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **102**

Sore yang cerah.

Secerah ruangan loker yang bisa mengingatkan Sehun akan kali pertamanya bertemu Jongin. Senyum tersemat di bibirnya dalam sedetik. Namun tak sampai merubah _mood_ nya. Kertas merah muda itu membuat hati Sehun lebih keruh lagi ketika diremas.

Sehun memutuskan bergerak. Ia beranjak menggeser langkahnya hingga membawanya tepat di depan loker 102 yang berada agak tinggi di depan kepalanya. Raut keraguan sempat menyambangi wajahnya yang ikut terkena sinar matahari sore. Namun ia tak boleh menyerah. Hanya tinggal meletakkan surat di tangannya ke dalam loker Jongin maka ia akan terlepas dari perasaan malu jikalau Jongin tahu ia –tak sengaja– mencuri benda sialan itu.

Bukan mencuri _sih_ , dan jangan salahkan Sehun. Dari awal ia tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan surat cinta Jongin, sungguh! Ia hanya tak sengaja. Tak sengaja melihatnya, tak sengaja membacanya, dan tak sengaja lari tanpa menyimpan surat itu kembali ketika tidur Jongin terusik oleh gerik bahasa tubuhnya dalam merespon bacaan singkat tersebut. Lantas Sehun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Hingga ide sederhana ini terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Ia harus menaruh surat cinta itu di loker Jongin. Jika Jongin bertanya, Sehun hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu. Besok pria tan itu pasti mengorek lokernya dan menemukan surat cintanya terlipat apik di dalam, lalu berpikir bahwa ia hanya lupa menyimpan.

Sehun menengok kesana-kemari, memastikan keadaan. Kekehan kecil sempat terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri menyadari tinggi badannya tak terlihat naik ketika lagi-lagi ia kesulitan dalam menggapai loker 102. Tapi..

Terkunci?

Tak biasanya.

Kenapa?

Ia bahkan sudah kesusahan waktu berusaha menghindar dari pengawasan Jongin saat hendak menuju tempat ini.

"Huh! Bagaimana aku menyimpannya?" Kesahnya. Kemudian Sehun berjinjit lagi dan nihil. Yang ditimbulkan hanya suara gaduh loker yang dibuka paksa.

Namun bukannya meyerah, Sehun justru semakin bersemangat. Bayangan bagaimana Jongin mungkin akan mengoloknya mendorong Sehun agar tak mudah berputus asa hanya karena loker yang terkunci. Tapi di sini kepayahan Sehun nampak semakin jelas, ia tak memikirkan cara lain dan tetap berusaha menarik pintu loker. Hingga tangan yang mendadak licin itu membuat Sehun nyaris membunuh diri sendiri. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, bersiap jatuh menabrak lantai dengan posisi kepala menghantam permukaan keramik. Sehun membelalak, kemudian menutup mata seerat mungkin.

Ia siap menahan sakit.

Sehun menggigit bibir.

Napasnya tertahan di udara.

Sedikit lagi.

 _Bruk!_

"Ouh.."

Kedua kaki Sehun gemetaran. Merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tak sampai ambruk di lantai, ia kemudian membuka matanya lagi. Perlahan, _"Eh?"_

"Kau bisa saja meretakkan kepalamu."

 _"_ _Huh?"_

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia perlahan memutar kepalanya, berusaha melihat sosok sang penyelamat. Kemudian Sehun menunduk. Bersama wajahnya yang menjadi pucat ia menemukan sepasang lengan tengah memeluknya erat. Tanpa sadar cicitnya mengalir "Aku takut. Benar-benar takut, _sunbae_ "

Dan sedikitnya keterkejutan itu juga ditimbulkan karena Jongin sudah menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang. Entah disengaja ataupun tidak tapi..

Ini keajaiban.

Sementara mencoba menetralisir lajur napasnya, dada Sehun naik turun beraturan dengan tempo rapat. Degup jantungnya bahkan terdengar mengudara. Kakinya lemas tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Pun jemarinya ikut bergetar. Sehun benar-benar dibuat takut. Andai Jongin tak datang, mungkin ia sudah terbaring di rumah sakit. Sehun memang suka melebih-lebihkan.

"Te- terima kasih, sunbae. Sekarang kau bisa melepaskanku." Kata Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Ia sadar posisinya tak enak dilihat orang. Walau tak satupun orang lewat ruangan loker pada jam sepetang itu _sih_.

 _"Sunbae?"_ Ulangnya saat Jongin tak juga memberi respon.

Namun bukannya mendengar, tangan Jongin justru semakin mengerat. Jemarinya saling bertautan. Wajahnya yang jatuh menciumi bau pria pucat itu pada bahunya yang sedikit terbuka. Napas Jongin menyapu permukaan kulit Sehun, membuat sang empunya mengidik kegelian. "Biarkan lebih lama lagi seperti ini. Kau gemetar." Jongin menyarankan dalam suara yang berat. "Jika kau kulepaskan, kau akan jatuh."

Debaran jantung Sehun berubah signifikan. Rona kemerahan mulai menyambangi pipinya.

Lantas ia mempertanyakan perasaan ini. Mengenai apa yang sebenarnya hatinya sampaikan ketika lagi-lagi Jongin berbuat hal di luar lumrahnya hubungan teman sesama pria. Sehun benar-benar jujur jika ia bilang suka dipeluk Jongin. Pipi wajah Sehun memerah, dalam situasi seperti ini, bayangan ketika Jongin menempelkan bibir mereka malah terlintas dan membuat darahnya naik mencapai kepala. Tubuhnya lantas berhenti gemetaran. Sehun merasa tenang. Ia menarik lengan Jongin agar melepasnya.

"Terimakasih, _sunbae_." Sehun tersenyum dan memberi sedikit jeda saat ia harus memutar badannya menghadap Jongin. Kepalanya tertunduk lalu berkata, "Kalau kau tak datang, mungkin besok aku tak akan masuk sekolah."

Sementara Sehun masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, Jongin malah diam. Membuat rasa penasaran Sehun muncul saat Jongin mengangkat tangan dan menepuk kepalanya dua kali.

Sehun terlonjak. "Ke- kenapa?!" Pekiknya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah berubah bodoh.

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

 _"_ _Huh?"_

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Kupikir kau tak akan pernah bertingkah manis dan selamanya menyebalkan."

Wajah Sehun memanas. Menyebalkan, maksudnya menyebalkan itu bagaimana? Dan Sehun sadar apa maksud Jongin menyindirnya seperti itu. Membuat pipinya semakin panas dan memerah.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, Jongin bodoh!" Sehun berteriak menutupi rasa malu. Ia melangkah lantas menghadiahi Jongin cubitan _'rasakan ini'_ yang dijamin bekasnya takkan hilang dalam seminggu. Kemudian tanpa melirik lagi, Sehun lekas pergi. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang mengekor melihat figurnya berlari menjauh.

Sementara meringis sambil memegangi kulit lengannya yang terasa berdenyut perih, tak sengaja Jongin melihat sesuatu tergeletak dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kemudian mendekat. Kertas merah muda yang sangat Jongin kenal sebagai surat cinta dari perempuan di atap sekolah pagi ini, ternyata berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Roti Coklat**

Sehun memasang wajah datar. Sesekali napasnya terembus keras. Tujuh buah buku bervolume banyak di atas mejanya terlihat sedang menantang. Mencoba menuliskan salah satu judul buku, tanpa tahu isi darinya. Sehun mengeja tulisannya baik-baik, kemudian merobek kertas tersebut. _Adakah yang lebih menyebalkan ketimbang harus meresensi buku literatur klasik berbahasa baku dan tebalnya bejibun?!_ Ia perlu merubah asumsinya dulu, mengerjakan essai beranak-pinak terasa lebih baik.

Dahi Sehun berkedut. Ia kembali melipat pulpennya yang hampir menuliskan satu judul buku lagi saat matanya bergulir dan malah menangkap pemandangan tak bersinar dari depan tak jauh darinya. "Hmm.." Gumam Sehun bersama senyum yang bertengger sedetik. Merupakan isyarat menyapa Jongin.

"Sudah kukira, kau pasti di sini. PR, huh?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan bukannya atap adalah sarangmu saat jam istirahat _, sunbae_?"

Tawa Jongin pecah. Membuat bibir Sehun mengerucut tidak lucu. Sementara Jongin mulai mendekat, Sehun pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan meraih satu buku dan membolak-baliknya secara acak.

"Tak usah seperti itu. Perut lapar dan tugas serepot itu tak bisa kau sembunyikan. Wajahmu sudah mengatakannya."

"Diamlah." Menyimpan, dan mengganti bukunya dengan buku lain. "Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" imbuh Sehun kembali membolak-balik bukunya tanpa dibaca.

Seperti biasa Jongin suka sekali dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Ia mengambil tempat di samping lelaki itu dan menaruh kantung berisi banyak hal yang sempat dibelinya di kantin sebelum menuju kemari. Tapi bukankah dilarang membawa makanan ke perpustakaan?

Sehun melirik Jongin melalui ekor mata, bukunya masih ia pegang. Apa Jongin membawa roti coklat? Ia kemudian menelan ludah, Jongin benar, sejujurrnya ia lapar sekali. "Sebaiknya kau makan di luar. Jangan mentang-mentang Han _Saem_ tak sedang di sini."

"Asal tak mengotori apa-apa, aku boleh makan di sini, jika kau tak tahu." Jongin mengambil satu bungkus roti berukuran besar lalu membukanya. Dan kejamnya, itu benar-benar roti coklat.

"Kau tak bawa bekal?" Sehun melirik lagi.

"Selesaikan saja PR mu." Jongin melahap rotinya.

"Aku tahu!" Kesal Sehun. Ia mencoba menunggu. Tapi Jongin tak juga menawarinya makan bersama. "Jangan dekat-dekat, Kau bisa mengotori buku-buku ini dengan remah rotimu!" Sehun diam-diam mengelus perutnya. _Sudah tahu ia lapar_ , _kenapa tak menawarinya satu gigit saja? Apa lagi itu roti rasa coklat, favoritnya . Dasar_ sunbae _tidak peka!_

"Hmmm.." Gumam Jongin saat harus menelan makanan di mulutnya. Kepalnya mengangguk beberapa kali, kemudian mengambil satu kotak susu dari dalam kantung plastik lantas meminumnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun makin dikesalkan saja. Aroma roti coklat berpadu susu vanilla itu malah membuatnya ingin menangis, perutnya semakin sakit. Ia bisa mati jika harus terus seperti ini. "Bisa menjauh sedikit, tuan roti? Kau benar-benar menggangguku!" Tak tahan, ia menutup bukunya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Iya, baiklah.. baik. Aku mengerti. Ini, aaaa.."

Sehun membelalak. Kontan kepalanya mundur saat roti yang sudah sebagian malah tersodor tepat di depan mulut kecilnya yang terbuka sedikit. Ia lantas memutar menatap Jongin. Wajah –ehem– Jongin yang tampan itu sedang memberi gestur melahap. Rona kemerahan sontak mengotori pipi imut Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku tidak lapar!" Katanya _sok_ keren. Ia menepis tangan Jongin.

"Jangan bohong." Satu tangan Jongin yang sudah menyimpan kembali kotak susu di atas mejanya terjulur menarik wajah Sehun di pipinya. "Ini makanlah!"

Sehun ogah-ogahan. Bukan menolak, ia hanya malu. Sehun menatap roti di depannya dan beralih menatap Jongin. Kemudian menatap rotinya lagi. Lambungnya sakit. Tapi gengsinya tak semurah itu. Dan tapi lagi, bagaimana kalau ia terserang sakit mag? Ia mungkin harus masuk rumah sakit, menjalani perawatan. Itu akan lebih mahal.

Sehun yakin menerima tawaran Jongin merupakan opsi paling baik.

"Kau yang meminta." Dan Sehun langsung melahap roti coklat Jongin dalam potongan besar. Tanpa melirik lagi, wajahnya jatuh tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. "Terimakasihroticoklatnya, _sunbae_!" _Duh_ , Sehun malu sekali.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kencan Buta**

Ban sepeda yang kempes merupakan kesialan.

Anak lelaki itu berjalan lesu. Di bahu kanannya tergantung tali tas ransel, sementara tangan-tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya mengetikkan pesan singkat.

Tadi siang salah satu temannya mengajak untuk ikut dalam sebuah acara. Kalau tidak salah namanya _"Goukon"_. Yang sempat didengarnya adalah acara tersebut sama dengan kencan buta. Bedanya ini dilakukan oleh beberapa orang yang belum punya pasangan. Kyungsoo, nama teman Sehun, bilang akan mengajak dua teman lainnya, dan empat wanita yang seumuran untuk ikut acara ini. Jadi, jika diantara mereka ada yang saling cocok, mereka akan jadian.

Sehun sempat bertanya mengapa harus repot mengajaknya segala, dan kata Kyungsoo, alasan mengajaknya adalah atas dasar bela sungkawa. Kyungsoo tak sengaja tahu bahwa perempuan yang Sehun sukai malah pergi dengan pria lain. Terdengar baik _sih_ , tapi Kyungsoo jahat juga. Dengan alasan seperti itu Sehun malah dibuat tak bersemangat. Ia berpikir, datang dalam acara tersebut sama dengan mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak laku. Tidak laku bagaimana? Sehun'kan hanya seorang jomblo berprinsip tinggi, itu saja!

Klise, huh?

Sehun berjalan makin lesu. Andai sepedanya bersamanya, ia bisa cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Balasan dari Kyungsoo kemudian membuat ponselnya bergetar, tepat ketika anak lelaki itu merunduk memijat betisnya yang pegal.

 **From : Kyungsoo**

 **To : Sehun**

 _"_ _Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut?"_

"Ikut kemana?"

Mata Sehun menatap horor ke arah Jongin yang mendadak berada di sampingnya. "Kau mengagetkanku.." cicitnya. Lantas ia segera mengacuhkan Jongin ketika harus mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk temannya. Satu tangan Sehun masih mengelus dada, sementara matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel. Benar-benar mengacuhkan Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa mau menjawab Sehun kembali berjalan, diikuti Jongin merekapun beriringan. Keheningan mengalun. Jongin lalu melirik Sehun melalui ekor mata. Bias cahaya jingga kekuningan sedang hinggap menguasai sebelah pipi Sehun ketika Jongin melihatnya, terlihat indah. Ia kemudian menatap kedepan lagi. Merekapun tetap berjalan tanpa berniat membuka percakapan.

Hingga keduanya mencapai jalanan bercabang Sehun nampak ingin berbicara sesuatu. Mulutnya sudah setengah terbuka namun perasaan urung membuatnya bungkam lagi. Sehunpun berhenti. Jongin ikut berhenti, ketika harus berbalik melihat 'teman'nya itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan memegangi tali ransel di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dahi Sehun mengerut, "Huh? Tentu saja pulang."

Tangan-tangan Jongin bergerak menyelip diantara saku celananya. "Kemana sepedamu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di rumah perbaikan, bannya kempes. Dan kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Kemana mobil jemputanmu?"

"Paman Lee sedang menungguku di depan." Jongin berjalan mendekat. "Dan aku menyuruhnya menunggu, untuk bisa mengajakmu pulang bersama."

Kali ini alis Sehun saling beradu. "Jangan bercanda!" Lantas ia kembali berjalan mendahului Jongin dengan kaki menghentak-hentak. "Kau pikir aku pacarmu, apa?!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?!"

Langkah Sehun kontan terhenti. Suara berat Jongin yang meninggi membuatnya mendadak kaku namun kalimat itu memicu lajur darah yang berdesir lebih nyaman. Naik, terus naik hingga mencapai kepala. Semburat kemerahanpun menyambangi kulit pipinya yang memanas.

Sehun tidak tahu Jongin sudah berjalan mendekatinya . Tangan besar Jongin tiba-tiba terjulur menyentuh dadanya yang sempit. Sehun sempat kaget dan bingung. Namun tanpa disadari ponselnya sudah tak lagi berada dalam saku seragamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _sunbae_?" Kagetnya. Sehun susah payah menggapai lagi ponselnya dari tangan Jongin, namun Jongin yang cekatan dalam menghindar membuatnya gagal meski berkali-kali mencoba.

Jongin cepat-cepat meraih tangan Sehun selagi anak lelaki itu berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Ia menyeret Sehun mengikutinya. Sehun yang berontak tak ia dengar. Tak berapa jauh, Jongin melihat mobil jemputannya sedang menunggu di jalan raya seperti yang dijanjikan. Dengan begitu ia lantas melangkah lebih cepat.

"Aku tak berniat pulang bersamamu!" Sehun berteriak saat beberapa kali tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Tapi kau mau, 'kan?"

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?!"

Merekapun berhenti dan berdiri di samping mobil mewah yang Sehun tak peduli apa merknya. Yang Sehun tahu hanya, mobil itu punya ban yang bagus, yang tak akan kempes hanya karena menginjak paku setipis lidi.

"Masuklah." Pinta Jongin setelah membuka pintu.

Sehun melirik pintu mobil yang mengkilat, "Aku tidak mau. Mobilnya terlalu bagus, aku takut mengotorinya."

Jongin menarik napas lebih banyak. Kemudian melempar ponsel Sehun ke atas kursi penumpang di dalam mobil.

Sehun melotot.

"Kenapa kau lempar ke sana?!"

Jongin berdecak, "Aku tak mau kau ikut acara bodoh seperti itu!"

"Huh?" Mata Sehun memicing, "Kapan kau membaca pesannya, _sunbae_? Dan.. apa masalahmu melarangku seperti itu?" Lalu Sehun membuang pandangannya ke samping.

Jongin merongoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas merah muda lantas menarik tangan Sehun. Jongin menaruh surat yang sudah agak lusuh itu di atas telapak tangan Sehun.

"Kau tahu ini, 'kan?"

Sehun mendadak diam. Tu- tunggu? Apa itu surat cinta Jongin?

Benar-benar surat cinta Jongin?

Pantas saja kertas yang mendadak hilang itu ia cari kemana-mana tak juga ketemu, ternyata kembali ke empunya. _Duh_ , dari seribu tempat yang dikunjunginya kenapa surat itu harus pindah ke tangan Jongin lagi, _sih_? Dan- dan Jongin tahu ia sempat mengambilnya?

Dengan ragu, Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Maaf. Ta- tapi ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau harus percaya padaku." Sehun meremas kertas di tangannya.

"Kau cemburu?"

Sehun sontak menatap Jongin, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Jongin menarik napasnya lagi, namun kali ini lebih banyak. Menahan udara itu sebentar, lantas mengeluarkannya bersama senyum yang terkembang hingga mencapai telinga. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan merangkak ke dalam mobil. Ia mengambil ponsel Sehun dari sana.

"Jadi kau tak perlu datang ke acara itu."

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik, saat Jongin mulai berkutat dengan tombol _touch-screen_ ponselnya.

Jongin kemudian menekan opsi ' _send'_ tanpa menanggapi celotehan Sehun lebih dulu.

"Nah, beres, 'kan?" Ujarnya sambil menampilkan layar ponsel Sehun dengan sesi _history_ percakapan Sehun bersama temannya, Kyunsoo.

Pesan terakhir yang sempat Sehun kirim adalah pernyataan persetujuan atas ajakan Kyungsoo. Dan yang paling akhir-

 **From : Sehun**

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 _"_ _Maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku tak jadi ikut. Seseorang menjemputku dengan mobil mewah dan mengajakku berkencan semalaman. Terimakasih undanganmu sebelumnya.. :P"_

.

 ** _To be Continued.._**

...

...

...

Pengumuman : Untuk member PECI USUN, 'N', jika masih belum melakukannya ditunggu konfimasi secepatnya. Kabari siapapun member PECI USUN yang lain, siapapun boleh. (sebenernya pengumuman ini cuma niru kak nel ama kinah -_-)

..

.

.

 **Cuap-Cuap Author** :

Serius ini apaan?! Maafin daku reader-nim, apdetnya telat banget dan sekalinya apdet juga ceritanya apa banget gituhh.. dan apa ini yg namanya drabble? *0* mana ini tak diedit lagi.. harap maklum aja ne kalo ceritanya garing kayak gak ada manis-manisnya, malah typonya bertebaran kek virus flukucing. Saya udah gk nulis ampir setaon, apalagi saya masih amatir /ituurusanloe!/. Saya syok banget pas di tunjuk buat bikin chap 3 -_- dan sekarang saya bingung mau nunjuk siapa, takut dapet doa gk enak soalnya.. tau lah reaksi orang kalo mendadak disuruh bikin tugas.

Ok setelah semedi beberapa detik saya putuskan buat milih -

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng..

.

.

Author yang punya nama pena-

..

..

 **Oh Dhan Mi**

Silahkan lanjutin kerjaan saya yang amburadul ini. Kata kinah juga; mau-gak mau, sibuk-gak sibuk, suka-gak suka, kamu harus terima mandat ini, ok? Ok? Plis jangan kutuk saya..

Buat reader-nim, guna membuat author selanjutnya cepet apdet, dan tidak ngaret seperti saya, silahkan teror dia dengan meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata di kolom komentar..

Oke, salam cinta dari saya..

Makaciihhh..

 ** _2016, 12 Februari_**


	4. Chapter 4

Uke Sehun Lovers

Present

A KaiHun fanfiction

"Kisah Kasih di Sekolah"

Genre : Drama, Romance, School-life, Shounen-ai

 **Warning;**

OOC, typos, BL/Shounen-ai, AU, etc.

.

Chapter 4

By : PurpleGyu

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi telah tiba. Tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya disepanjang jalan. Sehun menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Hmmm sehun suka musim semi, dimana dia bisa melihat seluruh kota dipenuhi bunga yang bermekaran dengan berbagai macam warna.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan. Dikarenakan tahun ajaran baru dimulai jadi Sehun tidak perlu takut terlambat karna biasanya sekolah bebas dari system belajar mengajar karna biasanya diadakan masa orientasi siswa.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kala semilir angin pagi menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya sejuk. Senyum Sehun mengmbang. Tidak memperhatikan jalan , Sehun tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan didepannya. Sepeda yang dinaikinya menambrak punggung seorang laki-laki hingga sepedanya oleng dan dirinya terjatuh.

Sehun meringis merasakan bokongnya sakit. Sehun menatap kesal kearah orang yang menabraknya—menurutnya. Orang tiu memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya dan posisinya tidak kalah mengenaskan dari Sehun.

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat." Ucapnya kesal. Oh sadarlah Oh Sehun kau yang tidak memperhatikan jalanmu. Sehun berusaha berdiri, dengan kesal menatap pria yang masih terduduk membelakanginya.

"Hey. Kau ini punya mata atau tidak hah?" tantangnya kepada orang didepannya. Saat orang itu membalikkan badannya Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Itu Jongin.

"Ish kenapa aku sering seklai bertemu denganmu Sunbae?" ujar Sehun kesal. Sehun membersihkan bagian celananya yang kotor dengan kesal. Sementara Jonginhanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh." Ucap Jongin sekenanya. Jongin berjalan kearah Sehun. "Hey sepedamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya yang membuat Sehun kesal.

"Yang terjatuh aku kenapa yang kau tanyakan justru sepedaku sunbae?"

"Kau masih bisa berdiri sendirikan? Berarti kau baik-baik saja." Jongin melewati Sehun begitu saja, mendekati sepeda Sehun yang tergeletak dekat semak-semak. Jongin menggiring sepeda Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang merengut kesal dibelakangnya.

Merasa Sehun tetap diam Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Ayo! Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"

Dengan ogah-ogahan sehun berjalan menyusul Jongin. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan jongin yang mengiring sepeda Sehun sedangkan sang pemilik berjalan disisi lainnya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, dikarenakan masih awal musim semi cuaca masih terasa dingin. Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan indahnya. Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya, ini indah sekali. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnyanya ingin memotret bunga-bunga cantik berwarna pink itu.

"Hey sunbae tunggu sebentar ya." Sehun sibuk memotret tanpa sadar Jongin yang memperhatikannya tersenyum kecil dengan tingkahnya.

Sehun itu cantik seperti sakura, diam diam Jongin memoteret Sehun yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam merasakan kelopak bunga sakura yang bertaburan. Jongin tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya, lalu menaruh ponselnya disaku blazernya.

Setelah menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya jongin kembali berjalan. "Ayo pergi." Jongin menarik kerah seragam Sehun membuat sang empu tercekik.

"Hey! Yak."

Jongin tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Oh Sehun yang berontak dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

 **Festival**

Saat musim semi biasanya banyak diadakan festival yang memamerkan keindahan saat musim semi. Hari ini sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke festival. Setelah berpamitan kepada ibunya sehun memilih naik bis untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya. Sehun duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela, ah itu posisi favoritnya. Dari situ dia bisa menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan menuju tempat festival.

Sehun memasang hedseat ketelinganya, memutar lagu guna mengusir rasa bosan. Sesekali sehun memotret pemandangan yang menurutnya bagus dengan ponsel canggihnya. Sehun akan tersenyum jika hasilnya bagus. Terlarut dengan dunianya sendiri Sehun tidak sadar saat bis berhenti dan seseorang masuk—berjalan kearah tempatnya duduk dan mendudukan pantatnya disamping Sehun.

Merasa terusik, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang disampingnya. Matanya melotot dengan bibir tipisnya yang membulat lucu.

"Sunbae! Kenapa kau ada disini?" pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya karna sudah jelas in ibis umum siapa saja bisa menumpanginya.

Orang yang dipanggil sunbae yang tidak lain adalah Jongin itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dengan malas. "Kenapa? Semua orang bebas mau naik bis, ini angkutan umum." Jawabnya.

"A-ahh aku tau kau pasti mengikutiku yaa?" ucap Sehun dengan percaya dirinya, membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Asal kau tau saja ya, aku tidak mengikutimu. Sudahlah jangan berisik aku mau tidur." Jongin memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang menggerutu disampingya.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya akhirnya Sehun memilih diam karna sepertinya Jongin sudah pulas. Ck, sunbaenya itu suka sekali tidur. Padahal baru saja laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya, tapi sudah terlihat pulas sekali.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tertidur juga, karna perjalanan menuju lokasi masih cukup jauh. Sehun menyamankan posisinya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya kejendela, beberapa kali kepalanya hampir terbentur dinding bis hingga tanpa sadar sehun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin. Jongin yang sebenarnya belum tidur tersenyum samar. Tangannya terulur mengusak kepala Sehun. Jongin memperhatikan wajah damai Sehun ketika tertidur dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka.

' _manis.'_ Fikirnya dengan senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Diam-diam Jongin menggenggam tangan sehun dengan hati-hati karna takut sang empu terbangun. Sesekali jongin membenarkan letak kepala Sehun yang merosot dibahunya.

Jongin ikut mencari posisi yang nyaman, karna rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sehun dengan nyaman. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah damai yang kini tertidur dibahunya.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bibir tipis Sehun yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi. Hampir sedikit lagi bibir tebal Jongin menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun, namun tiba-tiba saja bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak membuat Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Sedangkkan Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karna terkejut. Sehun mengucek kedua matanya membiaskan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba masuk menerobos retina matanya.

"Hey sunbae kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah sampai?" Sehun bergegas menuruni bis yang ditumpanginya, dengan Jongin yang ikut turun dibelakangnya.

Sehun berdecak kagum saat melihat hamparan bungan sakura yang berjejeran dengan rapi didepannya. Bunganya bermekaran dengan indahnya. Lokasinya didaerah dekat pegunungan memang. Jika ingin melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih menakjubkan kau harus sampai kepuncaknya. Disepanjang jalannya ada danau buatan yang airnya jernih seklai. Menambah keindahan lokasi.

"ini indah sekali." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau jauh lebih indah." Gumam Jongin tanpa sadar. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sunbaenya bertanya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu sunbae?" tanyanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Mungkin kau salah dengar." Jongin berjalan meninggalkan SSehun yang masih diam mematung dibelakangnya.

"AKu yakin dia mengatakan seusatu." Gumam sehun, namun sedetik kemudian Sehun mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Sehun berjalan menyusul Jongin yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya. "Hey sunbae, tunggu aku." Teriaknya , sedkit berlalri untuk menyusul Jongin dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar itu.

Sehun berjalan dengan riang, sedangkan laki-laki disampingnya berjalan dengan santai, wajahnya juga terlihat datar, dan oh tidak lupa kedua tangannya dimasukan kesaku celana yang menurut Sehun itu sok keren. Tapi harus Sehun akui kalau sunbae nya itu memang keren. Memikirkan sunbaeya tanpa sadar membuat wajahnya memanas, padahal hari ini cuaca tidak terlalu panas.

Sehun mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Jongin yang ada disampingnya menatap Sehun aneh. "Kau kenapa? Cuaca tidak panas tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sehun ketus.

"Hoo, kau memikirkan aku ya sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" goda Jongin dengan wajah menyebalkannya membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri Sunbae." Ucap Sehun sebal.

"Ayolah mengaku saja kalau kau memikirkan aku kkk." Sehun mendelik tidak suka. Dengan tidak berperasaan Sehun menginjak kaki Sunbaenya itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu." Ucapnya dengan wajah kesalnya. Sehun tidak memperdulikan teriakan sunbaenya itu dan tetap focus pada jalannya.

.

.

.

 **Gembok Cinta?**

Sehun tidak tau, Sehun tidak mengerti apa tujuan Jongin mengajaknya kesini. Dan dengan bodohnya Sehun mau mau saja. Ck.

"Hey Sunbae." Panggilnya. Sehun lelah jujur saja. Kakinya juga sangat pegal. Tapi Jongin dengan seenaknya membawanya kemari. Dan lebih parahnya laki-laki itu meninggalkannya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Sunbae istirahat sebentar aku lelah." Sehun berjongko kedua tangannya memukul kakinya menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegal dikakinya. Walau sebenarnya tidak ada pengaruhnya sih.

Jongin menoleh kebelakang-tepatnya kearah Sehun. jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun. pria dengan kulit tan itu berdiri dihadapan sehun.

"Ayo." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Sehun untuk bangun, tapi dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

"Aku lelah~ ." Secara tidak sadar Sehun merengek. Wajahnya memerah karna hari ini lumayan panas dan Sehun tidak suka panas.

"Istirahat sebentar ya~~" pintanya.

"Baiklah tapi tidak disini, kau tidak lihat orang-orang memperhatikan kita?"

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja orang-orang yang berlalu lalang banyak yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayo." Ajak Jongin lagi, dengan menundukan kepala karna malu akhirnya sehun menerima uluran tangan pria dengan kulit kecoklatan itu untuk bangkit. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang masih saling bertaut. Sehun merasakan wajahnya memanas, tanpa sadar sepuhan merah muda menjalar dikedua pipi putihnya. Sehun menundukan kepalanya malu, detak jantungnya berdentum kencang tanpa bisa ditahannya. Mereka berdua berjalan kerah bangku yang tersedia dipinggir jalan.

"Hey sunbae, seharusnya kau mengajak pacarmu kesini bukan aku." Ucap Sehun saat mendudukan dirinya dibangku. Entah kenapa membahas soal pacar hatinya _sedikit_ berdenyut. Tapi Sehun menepisnya jauh jauh.

"memangnya kalau kesini ada peraturan harus membawa pacar? Tidak kan?" Tanya Jongin acuh. Jongin ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Hey, kau ini sebenarnya laki-laki bukan sih? Begitu saja sudah lelah?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada menyebalkan sekali. Membuat Sehun secara reflek memukul belakang kepala laki-laki itu dengan kesal.

"Yak! Dasar hoobae tidak sopan." Sehun mendelik tak suka.

"Terserah saja, sekarang kita tidak sedang berada diarea sekolah. Jadi kau dan aku hanya orang asing." Ucap Sehun dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk kearah jongin.

Jongin menepis tangan Sehun denga rasa sedikit dongkol dengan tingkah Sehun itu. Hoobaenya yang satu ini memang benar-benar ya. Tidak ingin meladeni bocah labil itu, akhirnya Jongin memilih diam saja. Dan sehun juga sepertinya tidak membuka suaranya. Ckck.

"Hey." Panggil jongin pelan. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan seolah bertanya _'Kau memanggilku?'_ membuat yang lebih tua memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau, huh?"

"Siapa tahu kau berbicara dengan patung itu." Balas Sehun asal.

"Terserah saja." Jongin sedang malas berdebat jadi abaikan saja. "Ayo kita pergi kau sudah tidak lelah kan?" Jongin berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan dikedua sakunya. Dan harus Sehun akui itu keren. Huh? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menepis fikiran itu jauh-jauh. Huh yang benar saja.

"Baiklah ayo."

Sehun dan Jongin melanjutkan jalannya menuju _Love lock_. Tempat dimana biasanya muda mudi dikorea yang berstatus sepasang kekasih akan menuliskan nama mereka digembok lalu membuang kuncinya berharap cinta mereka akan abadi. Yang menurut Sehun itu menggelikan sekali. Yang benar saja.

"Hey Sehun, kau percaya tidak kalau sepasang kekasih yang memasang gemboknya disni kisah cinta mereka akan abadi?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya kalau Jongin percaya dengan hal seperti itu.

"Hey sunbae kau percaya yang seperti itu? Yang benar saja?" ucapnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau mencoba." Jongin berjalan kearah salah satu pedagang yang menjual gembok dengan beraneka bentuk. Sementara Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Setelah membayar Kunci yang jadi pilihannya Jongin menghampiri Sehun, dan langsung saja menarik tangan laki-laki kelewat putih itu, dan Sehun hanya pasrah saja ditarik-tarik sunbaenya itu.

Ketika sampai dilokasi _Love Lock_ dapat mereka lihat ribuan kunci yang terpasan diberbagai pagai yang disediakan. Jongin berjalan kearah pagar yang tidak terlalu penuh dengan kunci-kunci lainnya. Cukup tinggi, tapi masih bisa dijangkau olehnya. Terlihat Jongin menuliskan sesuatu diatas gembok yang dipegangnya. Sehun menatap Jongin geli, Sunbae nya itu benar-benar.

Tapi, ada sudut hatinya yang emm.. bagaimana Sehun menjelaskannya ya? Emm Sehun merasa tidak suka ya hanya sedikit saja. Harap diingat hanya sedikit okay. Sehun penasaran nama siapa yang ditulis oleh Jongin diatas gembok itu. Duh Sehun kenapa sih? Entahlah Sehun juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Jongin saat sudah mengunci gemboknya. Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dihantui rasa penasarannya. Emm Sehun hanya penasaran okay bukan maksud apa-apa. Aduh! Sehun merutuki sifat keponya itu. Dengan ragu Sehun berjalan kearah tempat Jongin memasang gemboknya. Entah apa yang Sehun rasakan, dadanya berdebar tanpa disadarinya, pipinya memerah melihat sebuah inisial nama 'J love S' dengan emoticon tersenyum disampinya. Uhhh. Sehun bukannya geer ya bukan sama sekali tapi, tapi, entahlah Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Debaran-debaran itu hadir lagi tanpa bisa Sehun tahan. Rasanya sehun sampai takut kalau jantungnya akan melompat keluar saking kencangnya debaran yang dirasakannya kini. Sehun masih sibuk mengontrol dirinya, tidak sadar Jongin memperhatikannya.

"Hey kau ini sedang apa? Ayo pergi." Ucap jongin dengan nada malas, jongin melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sehun. sehun yang merasa ditinggalkan bergegas menyusul Jongin.

"Hey Sunbae tunggu." Teriaknya, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

"Hey! Yak jangan tinggalkan aku." Tapi tidak digubris oleh Jongin yang tetap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun membuat yang lebih muda merengut kesal. Tapi saat otaknya memngingat kembali gembok itu, ah entahlah. Sehun memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"Hey aku ini kenapa?" sehun menepuk pipinya pelan. "Tidak-tidak pasti hanya kebetulan saja." Monolognya sendiri. Sehun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu menyusul Jongin yang sudah semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuap cuap author: Helo ini Jojo. Mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk kengaretan updatenya. Dan dikarenakan author Dhanmi ada 'sedikit' masalah jadi saya yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya.**_

 _ **Emm. Maaf mungkin ini hancur sekali TT huhu sekali lagimohon maaf. Saya harap reader puas dengan hasil yag saya kerjakan walau sebenarnya ini sangat biasa biasa sekali TT**_

 _ **Jujur saja saya masih terkena efek baper /gg/ gossip yang beredar tentang yeah kalian taulah. Maaf klo disini feelnya aga kurang heheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ohya untuk sekedar info buat semua readers-deul, author yang muncul untuk Chap selanjutnya bisa gk sama dengan yang ditunjuk karena alasan tertentu. Harap readers semua bisa mengerti.**_

 _ **Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya saya nunjuk…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Untuk member baru Peci Usun dengan penname**_

 _ **Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Melanjutkan tulisan saya yang biasa ini kkk~**_

 _ **Yosh! Selamat berusaha !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan untuk readers semua jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian semua setelah membaca ya!**_

 _ **Pai~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PurpleGyu |11 April 2016**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Uke Sehun Lovers**

 **Present**

 **A KaiHun fanfiction**

 **"Kisah Kasih di Sekolah"**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School-life, Shounen-ai**

 **Warning;**

 **OOC, typos, BL/Shounen-ai, AU, etc.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By : Hann Hunnie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengantuk.**

Keadaan kelas yang tadinya terasa begitu hening mendadak ricuh dan ramai saat bel istirahat yang sedari tadi ditunggu akhirnya berbunyi juga. Beberapa siswa sudah berlari menuju kantin, sedangkan yang lainnya memilih berada di kelas dan membuat keributan.

Sehun menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Kepalanya terasa pusing mendengar teriakan cempreng Baekhyun yang tengah adu mulut dengan Zitao, belum lagi teriakan murid lain yang benar-benar membuat gendang telinganya terasa mau pecah.

Ya Tuhan... Sehun hanya butuh tempat sepi untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hhh... lihat matanya sekarang, sudah di hiasi lingkaran hitam, persis seperti milik Zitao. Ini karena semalaman ia tidur terlalu larut malam.

Ck, tolong salahkan semua tugas menyebalkan yang membuat waktu tidurnya tersita sampai pukul satu dini hari. Ia bahkan hanya tidur kurang dari lima jam, kalau saja tadi pagi _eomma_ -nya tak membangunkan, mungkin saja ia akan terlambat ke sekolah.

Eum— sebenarnya ini salahnya juga sih. Sehun itu tipe orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, termasuk tugas sekolah. Ia baru akan mengerjakannya ketika _deadline_ sudah di depan mata.Jadinya berakhir seperti ini deh...

"YA! DASAR PANDA MENYEBALKAN! ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKUUUU!"

Sehun mendengus kesal saat teriakan Baekhyun kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Astaga... Dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau si bawel itu terus membuat keributan. Ia harus mencari tempat sepi, tempat yang cukup sepi agar ia bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak saja, kalau tidak ia pasti tidak akan bisa fokus mengikuti mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Ke Ruang Kesehatan saja lah, " gumam Sehun pelan. Pemuda manis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas, menuju Ruang Kesehatan Sekolah.

Ia hanya butuh tidur, itu saja.

 **.**

Niat awalnya sih memang ingin pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan, tapi Sehun baru ingat kalau Ruang Kesehatan akan dikunci saat jam istirahat, jadi di sinilah pemuda itu berada...

Di taman belakang sekolah.

Suasana di sini memang sunyi. Jarang sekali ada murid yang datang kemari. Kecuali orang-orang seperti dirinya yang memang tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon Sakura yang masih berbunga di beberapa tempat, sisa akhir musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan segera berakhir. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit dari balik celah-celah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Langit musim semi memang yang terbaik. Awan putih bergerombol sempurna di atas hamparan langit biru, persis seperti kapas yang lembut bila disentuh.

Sehun selalu menyukai musim semi. Menyukai langit musim semi, menyukai aroma khas musim semi, dimana ia bisa mencium aroma bunga disetiap tempat. Dan tentu saja ia menyukai Sakura, bunga yang akan bermekaran cantik ketika musim semi tiba.

Perlahan matanya terasa semakin memberat. Semilir angin yang lembut membelai permukaan wajah dan menggerakan anak rambutnya. Membuainya untuk segera memejamkan mata. Meminta dirinya segera memasuki alam mimpi sebelum kembali berkutat dengan mata pelajaran berikutnya.

Empat puluh menit...

Dan Sehun rasa itu cukup untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kotak bekal.**

Sehun merasa ia baru memejamkan matanya tak lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu. Ia baru saja akan memasuki alam mimpi kalau saja ia tidak diganggu sosok misterius yang entah siapa itu. Sehun merasakan pipinya ditusuk-tusuk, dan jujur saja hal itu amat sangat mengganggunya.

Ck, tolong beritahu orang ini agar berhenti mengganggu Sehun!

Sebal! Sehun merasa benar-benar sebal.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa kedua mata yang baru saja terpejam itu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan iris _caramel_ indah yang sedari tadi disembunyikan pemiliknya. Sepasang manik itu menatap sosok sang pengganggu yang kini tengah berjongkok di sebelahnya.

Sehun mendengus. Ck, dia lagi! Bisa tidak _sunbae_ -nya ini tidak muncul di kehidupannya sehari saja?!

"Tidur mu pulas sekali" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sebelum _sunbae_ datang kemari dan membuat tidurku tidak nyenyak lagi," ucap Sehun sebal. Ia melipat kedua kakinya, menumpukan kepalanya yang masih terasa pening di antara kedua lututnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menawarkan ini." Jemari kecoklatan Jongin menunjuk kotak bekal yang berada di pangkuannya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kotak bekal? Kau ingin memberikan kotak bekal itu untukku?"

"Tidak," jawab si _namja tan_ , membuat pemuda albino di sebelahnya itu mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Kalau aku memberikannya padamu, aku makan siang dengan apa? Aku hanya ingin berbagi sedikit bekalku denganmu, itu juga kalau kau mau."

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak usah! Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah ken—"

 _Kruyukkk..._

Oh, sial! Perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.

"Jadi, tidak lapar?" tanya Jongin dengan nada meledek.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Kedua pipinya sedikit bersemu merah menahan malu.

"H-hanya lapar sedikit! Lagipula aku juga belum makan siang, jadi wajar saja kalau perutku berbunyi."

Duhh, Sehun memang lupa kalau dia belum makan siang. Rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya lupa segala hal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan siang denganku. Setelah itu aku yakin tidurmu akan semakin nyenyak." Jongin memberikan kotak bekal yang sudah dibukanya pada Sehun. "Kau makanlah duluan, nanti aku makan sisanya," lanjut Jongin kemudian.

Sehun menatap Jongin dan kotak bekal di pangkuannya bergantian. "Tapi... _Sunbae_ juga lapar, 'kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_ saja yang makan. Aku hanya butuh tidur sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

"Kau tidak akan tidur nyenyak saat perutmu tidak terisi," terang Jongin dengan suara kalem khasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan sama-sama," ajak Sehun.

"Ya, kau duluan. Aku sisanya."

"Tidak-tidak! Kita makan sama-sama."

"Dengan apa?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sumpitnya hanya ada satu pasang."

Sehun diam, ia menatap sumpit yang kini dipegangnya.

Yahh, _sunbae_ -nya itu benar juga. Sumpitnya hanya ada satu pasang, jadi bagaimana ya? Masa iya dia harus—

Kedua pipi putih itu kembali bersemu merah.

Dia harus menyuapi Jongin?

"Aku suapi saja bagaimana?" Dan kata-kata itu menluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Sehun. Masa bodoh dengan kedua pipinya yang mungkin semakin merona. Ia hanya mencoba menjadi _hoobae_ yang baik, dan tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam.

"Hooo? Menyuapiku ya?" Sudut bibir Jongin naik, menampakkan sebuah senyum yang walaupun tipis tapi terkesan lembut.

Sehun berdeham pelan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak kencang seperti ini.

"Y-ya... I-itu juga kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Kau makan makanan sisaku saja," ujar Sehun gelagapan berusaha menyembunyikan gugupnya.

Dengan gelagat gugup Sehun menatap sumpit yang tengah di pegangnya, kemudian mengambil dadar gulung yang berderet rapi di dalam kotak bekal.

Kelihatannya enak...

Untuk sesaat Sehun seakan lupa kalau di hadapannya ada Jongin. Hampir saja air liurnya menetes. Ia membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menelan dadar gulung yang beraroma sedap itu, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Menuntun tangan kurusnya yang masih menyumpit dadar gulung itu ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Eh?" seru Sehun kaget ketika ia tersadar bahwa tangannya sedang digerakkan Jongin untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" tanya Jongin sambil mengunyah terlur gulungnya.

Sehun cemberut. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau, 'kan?"

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja," balas Sehun malas.

Tapi diam-diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan senyum yang tersungging manis di bibir merah jambunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kecupan.**

"Ahh, kenyaaaaang..." Sehun mendesah puas sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa penuh.

"Aku tidak menyangka makanmu banyak juga. Lalu kenapa tubuhmu masih kerempeng begitu?" tegur Jongin sambil tersenyum geli menatap tingkah lucu juniornya itu.

 _Glare..._

Sehun menatap Jongin garang. "Siapa bilang aku kerempeng? Aku memiliki berat badan yang proporsional," sanggah Sehun tidak terima.

Sehun mendengar Jongin tertawa pelan. Dan kali ini, bukannya kesal Sehun justru terpesona dengan pemandangan Jongin yang sedang tertawa lepas.

 _Tampan_...

Tidak salah memang kalau _sunbae_ -nya ini populer di Sekolah.

"Belum puas menatapku selama itu?" Suara dalam itu menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

Merasa ketahuan ia sedang mengamati _sunbae_ tampannya, Sehun buru-buru menyangkal. "Percaya diri sekali kau, _sunbae_. Aku tidak sedang menatapmu."

"Oh ya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menggoda. Perlahan-lahan ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu semakin merona dan salah tingkah.

" _S-sunbae_ mau apa?" ucap Sehun gugup. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin. Tapi Jongin pun masih terus memajukan wajah dan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya punggung Sehun membentur pohon Sakura. Dan matilah ia... Kini ia sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Sehun melihat Jongin menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Wajah tampan Jongin benar-benar dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi satu hal yang Sehun cemaskan saat ini adalah...

Bagaimana kalau Jongin mendengar detak jantungnya?

Pikiran yang tidak penting memang. Tapi Sehun benar-benar cemas kalau Jongin sampai mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol. Rasa-rasanya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau sangat manis?" Pertanyaan Jongin mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun.

"A-apa?"

Apa telinga Sehun masih berfungsi dengan benar? Apakah tiba-tiba Sehun mendapat gangguan pendengaran? Atau... Kalimat yang barusan ia dengar memang benar-benar terucap dari bibir Jongin?

Belum sempat semua pertanyaan di kepala Sehun terjawab, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Lihat? Manis sekali..." lanjut Jongin sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang sudah sewarna dengan bunga-bunga Sakura di atas kepalanya.

Jongin tertawa pelan melihat muka bengong Sehun. Dan seakan merasa belum puas, Jongin merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Tutup mulutmu, Oh Sehun. Kalau tidak kumbang-kumbang yang beterbangan ini akan menjadikannya sarang."

Baru setelah kalimat Jongin itu selesai, Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ya! Apa maksud _sunbae_?!" serunya tidak terima.

"Dan lagi, kenapa hari ini sunbae bertingkah aneh sekali? Apa kau sehat?" Sehun menyentuh kening Jongin yang masih berbaring berbantalkan pahanya. "Hmm... Tidak panas. Lalu kenapa sikapmu aneh sekali?"

"Semua ini hanya mimpi, Sehun. Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan," jawab Jongin santai.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak paham.

Akan tetapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin justru memejamkan matanya. Dan mulai tertidur di pangkuan Sehun. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur.

 _Tidur kah?_

Sehun masih diam, menatap Jongin yang kini sudah mulai tertidur pulas berbantalkan paha miliknya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir merah jambunya.

Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, Jongin _sunbae_ semakin terlihat tampan ya?

Tangan putihnya terulur, kembali mengusap surai hitam legam milik _sunbae_ -nya itu.

Ia menguap, usapannya di rambut Jongin terhenti saat ia merasa kalau rasa kantuk kembali menderanya. Ingatkan Sehun kalau ia masih harus menuntaskan rasa kantuknya agar ia bisa berfokus pada mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya lagi, memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk kembali mengarungi alam mimpinya, membiarkan tangan lembutnya berada di atas kening Jongin, seakan melindungi _namja_ yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya itu dari terik sinar matahari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awan Jingga**

Musim semi memang mempunyai aromanya sendiri yang khas. Perpaduan antara aroma rumput segar dan juga bunga-bunga aneka warna yang sedang bermekaran. Aroma yang bisa membuat hati tenang. Aroma yang menyejukkan.

Sehun menghirup aroma musim semi itu dalam-dalam. Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma semerbak bunga Sakura. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membuat simpul indah yang biasa kita sebut, senyuman.

Tiba-tiba di tengah perasaan tenang dan nyaman yang ia rasakan, Sehun merasa pipinya tertarik ke kanan dan kiri. Menghadirkan rasa sakit yang kemudian memaksanya membuka mata dengan segera.

Untuk sesaat pandangannya masih buram. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali baru kemudian pandangannya menjadi jelas kembali. Dan pada saat itulah Sehun melihat sosok Jongin sedang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" Suara itu menyerukan pertanyaan pertamanya.

" _Sunbae_?" ujar Sehun dengan suara sedikit serak, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Apa kau berniat menginap di sini, Oh Sehun?" Sehun melihat Jongin bangun dari posisi jongkoknya kemudian ia membenarkan posisi ranselnya yang sedikit melorot.

Sehun secara tidak sengaja juga menangkap pemandangan langit yang menjadi latar belakang sosok tegap Jongin.

"Hah?! Jam berapa ini? Kenapa langitnya sudah gelap?" seru Sehun panik sambil berusaha mencari-cari ponselnya untuk mengecek jam berapa sekarang.

Setelah ia ingat kalau ponselnya tertinggal di tas dan saat ini masih berada di dalam kelasnya, Sehun melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Jongin. Buru-buru ia sambar tangan Jongin tanpa permisi dan melihat jam digital itu menunjukkan pukul 04.12 PM.

Ya Tuhan...

Sehun tertidur atau mati sebenarnya? Kalau otaknya tidak salah hitung, ia sudah tertidur di taman belakang Sekolah ini selama 4 jam?

"Ya Ampun... Aku melewatkan dua jam pelajaran terakhir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Bagaimana dengan ulangan Han _Ssaem_?! Mati sajalah aku!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening.

Bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh ini? Dan lagi, kenapa Jongin bisa ada di sini? Jangan bilang... Semua kejadian yang baru saja dialami Sehun tadi adalah nyata.

Itu... Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini?" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan ingatannya.

"Aku baru saja selesai melakukan piket kelas. Aku membuang sampah di sana ketika aku melihatmu tergeletak di sini." Jongin menunjuk tempat pembuangan sampah yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhaaaan... Tamat riwayatku! Han _Ssaem_ akan membunuhku." Sehun kembali meraung frustasi.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ditambah lagi perutnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang tidak tahu malu.

"Ups..." ucap Sehun lirih sambil memegangi perutnya. Bukankah tadi ia sudah makan kotak bekal pemberian Jongin? Kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya sudah berbunyi seperti ini?

Tapi... Benarkah tadi ia benar-benar sudah makan? Tidakkah semua itu hanya mimpi?

Jongin tertawa geli. Membuat semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajah manis Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan ranselnya. Membuka tas berwarna hitam itu kemudian mengeluarkan kotak persegi yang serasa tidak asing bagi Sehun.

"Tadi siang aku mendapat traktiran dari Chanyeol. Jadi bekalku tidak termakan. Makanlah." Jongin menyodorkan kotak bekal yang sama persis seperti yang tadi Sehun 'rasa' sudah ia makan berdua dengan Jongin itu ke hadapannya.

"Jadi... Tadi siang kau tidak ada di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan suara tidak yakin.

"Hm?" Jongin menampakkan raut bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hehehe. Lupakan saja," ucap Sehun buru-buru.

"Ya sudah. Ambil ini. Dan cepatlah pulang. Aku duluan ya... Sampai jumpa, Oh Sehun." Dengan itu Jongin berlalu dari hadapan Sehun. Meninggalkan pemuda manis itu yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil menatap kotak bekal di genggamannya.

"Hanya mimpi ya?" ucapnya lirih.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit senja yang mulai menggelap. Mengamati arak-arakan awan jingga yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin sore. Awan-awan jingga itu pasti tadi yang melambungkannya hingga ke awang-awang. Menghadiahinya mimpi indah yang serasa nyata.

Sehun tersenyum manis menatap awan-awan jingga di atas kepalanya itu. Sambil meremas kotak bekal di tangannya, ia berseru "Terima kasih untuk mimpi indahnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, Hann hunnie disini^^**

 **Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya ikut serta dalam project ini, saya member baru peci usun, kkkk. Salam kenal readernim semua^^**

 **Eum okay, karena ini yang pertama kali jadi maaf kalau fanfict nya agak gimana gitu, kkkk.**

 **Saya harap readernim suka^^**

 **Dan karena fanfict ini harus tetap di lanjutkan, saya akan menunjuk—**

 **JUST FOR KAIHUN A.k.a Kayla**

 **untuk segera melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, kkkk.**

 **Maka dari itu(?) agar author selanjutnya semangat buat lanjutin next chapter, saya minta kerja sama dari readernim semua agar setidaknya menuliskan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review^^**

 **Terimakasih...**

 **Hann Hunnie, april-24-2016**


	6. Chapter 6

_Uke Sehun Lovers_

 _presents_

 _A KaiHun Fanfiction_

 _"Kisah Kasih di Sekolah"_

 _EXO ©SM Entertainment_

 _Genre: drama, romance, school-life_

 _WARNING:_

 _OOC, misstypo, BL/SLASH/Sho-ai, Alternative Universe (AU), dll._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 6_

 **by tinkeurbxlle k.a suyanq**

 _._

 _._

 _ **Gugup**_

Rasanya baru kemarin Sehun menerima map berisi nilai akhir ujian nasional SMP nya dan jejeritan karena nilainya yang cukup memuaskan. Rasanya baru kemarin Sehun ribut soal pendaftaran SMA nya yang kelewat ribet, belum lagi urusan KK dan ijazah. Dan, Rasanya baru kemarin ia naik ketingkat SMA dan melalui masa-masa kesialan MOS dimana rambut jatuhnya harus dikuncir dan menggunakan kostum idiot layaknya badut.

Tapi kenyataannya, pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat ini telah melewati masa kesialan sekolah dan berada di ujung perjuangan- Ujian Kenaikan Kelas. Sehun gugup bukan main.

Ia pelan-pelan berjalan kearah papan pengumuman, dimana tertempel daftar ruangan dimana ia akan melaksanakan ujiannya. Yah, benar, setiap ruangan berisi 15 anak kelas 11 dan 15 anak kelas 10. Sehun meniti setiap list nama yang terpampang, dan mendapati nama "Oh Sehun" berada diruangan 4, nomor urut ke 9.

Sehun dengan segera menuju keruang kelas yang dilabeli ruang 4 dan melihat denah tempat duduk. Ketika ia masuk dan berjalan kearah meja nomor 9, langkahnya memelan kala melihat rambut yang tak asing lagi baginya duduk disebelah tempat seharusnya ia duduk.

Sehun meletakkan tas dan tempat minumnya di atas meja dan duduk secara perlahan. Namun, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Si ceroboh tingkat 1. Kakinya justru menyelengkat kaki meja sehingga meja bergeser dan menimbulkan suara decitan.

Sunbae disebelahnya bergerak. Kepalanya terangkat dan menoleh kearah Sehun. Ketika Sehun melihat wajah sunbaenya, Sehun rasanya ingin mengumpat 24/7 nonstop.

"Oh, Sehun-ah, kau sudah datang." Lirihnya khas orang tidur kemudian menguap. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia membuka suara setelah menelan air mineralnya. "Jongin sunbae, kau betulan duduk disini?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. "Kau tak suka, duduk disebelah sunbae paling pintar seangkatan?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi self-confident, pula jadi banyak bicara."

Jongin, si sunbae yang duduk disebelahnya terkekeh ringan. Kepalanya ia letakkan dimeja dengan lengannya berperan sebagai bantal dan matanya menatap Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun salah tingkah, tentu saja. Akhirnya Sehun mengambil alas ujiannya dan menutup wajah Jongin dengan tak sopan. "Lebih baik kau belajar daripada melihatku seperti itu."

Jongin terkekeh kemudian duduk dengan normal. "Pelajaran kalian hari ini apa?"

"Matematika dan Biologi. Astaga, ingin menangis saja!"

Tepat setelah Sehun menjawab itu, bel tanda ujian dimulai berdering. Tingkat kegugupan Sehun mencapai level maksimum. Tangannya jadi dingin, terlebih ketika dua pengawasnya masuk dan duduk didepan dengan wajah yang teramat menyeramkan. Sehun ingin pipis.

"Jangan gugup."

"Ya?"

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun, dan tersenyum simpul. "Jangan gugup. Kau sudah belajar, kan?"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya menjadi basah. Astaga, ia sudah berkali-kali mengikuti ujian namun rasa gugup berlebih terus saja datang.

Badan Sehun meremang kala tangan kanan Jongin mengenggam tangan kirinya. Jari-jari Jongin memaksa masuk ke kepalan tangan Sehun dan menautkan tangan mereka berdua. Ibu jari Jongin mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sehun dengan lembut. "Jangan gugup, Sehun. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, okay?"

Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jongin dengan panik. Ia mengangguk. "Okay, aku takkan gugup."

Padahal kenyataannya, Sehun malah jadi gugup kuadrat karena soal matematika dan perlakuan Kim Jongin barusan.

 _'Jongin sialan.'_

* * *

 _ **Hukuman**_

Sehun mengacak rambutnya random karena kesulitan pada pelajaran Biologi. Ekspetasinya berbanding jauh dengan apa yang ia fikirkan kemarin. Ia fikir Matematika akan lebih sulit daripada Biologi sehingga ia belajar Matematika lebih fokus. Namun ternyata Biologi teramat sulit sementara Matematika hanya tinggal bermain rumus.

Ia begitu panik. Beberapa temannya sudah ada yang mengumpulkan sementara lembar jawabannya masih kosong 8 bulatan. Ia melirik Jongin disebelah kirinya yang sedang tertidur. Tepat sedetik setelah ia melirik, Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun.

Sehun gelagapan kemudian kembali fokus pada soalnya. Jongin mengangkat kepapanya dari meja dan menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun, membawa soal yang dipegang Sehun turun didepan mejanya.

"Nomor 17 jawabannya D." kata Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit. Namun tak ada waktu untuk bertanya lagi sehingga Sehun langsung membulatkan jawaban pada lembar jawabannya.

"24 A, 30 C"

"Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, sudah selesai belum?"

"Dikit lagi, Bu-" Jongin langsung berakting seperti ia menghapus dan menebalkan pensil. Sehun mendengus lengah. "Kak, 32 apa ini?"

"B"

"kalo ini?'

"D itu"

"KIM JONGIN DAN OH SEHUN!"

"I-IYA BU!" Sehun semakin kalut. Ia langsung membulatkan dengan cekatan di lembar jawabannya seraya meminta tolong, "Jongin sunbaenim 42 43 44 please!"

"C D A"

Seselesainya Sehun membulatkan jawabannya, ia pula Jongin langsung berdiri dan berjalan kedepan, membawa kertas soal dan lembar jawabannya kepada pengawas. Kemudian, keduanya mendapat tarikan ditelinga karena obviously mencontek.

"KALIAN INI BERANI-BERANINYA KERJA SAMA!" Sang pengawas sudah membentak kasar. Sehun dan Jongin merintih kesakitan. "Bersihkan taman belakang! SEKARANG!"

Mereka berakhir di taman belakang. Sehun jadi teringat dirinya ketika bermimpi dikasih bekal oleh Jongin disini. Halah, kenapa jadi berfikir begini, coba! Mendingan ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hukuman dan segera pulang, jauh-jauh dari Jongin sunbae.

Sehun segera memunguti daun kering yang ia dapat lihat, sementara Jongin mengambil sapu lidi dan menyapu bagian kanan- banyak sampah plastik disana. Sehun maupun Jongin bekerja dengan cepat- karena besok Sehun bertemu dengan Sejarah dan Ekonomi. Rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Sehun!"

"Apa?" Sehun berbalik, tapi langsung mendapati kejutan lemparan sapu lidi oleh Jongin. Sehun mendelik kesal, "Apa-apaan ngelemparin sapu lidi?!"

"Kau cuma mungutin sampah, nyapu kek! Gantian!"

"Apaan sih ini udah mau kelar apa yang harus disapu!"

Jongin mengambil sampah dari karung disebelahnya dan melemparkannya pada bagian kiri- tempat Sehun bersih-bersih. Sehun menggeram. "Kau ini apa-apaan!" Lalu melempar sapu lidi kepada Jongin.

Tapi Jongin malah mendorong sapu lidi itu, hingga jatuh kearah Sehun dan sialnya, ujung sapu lidinya membentur dada Sehun. Astaga, Sakit!

Sehun mengambil sapu lidi tersebut dan berjalan menghentak kearah Jongin. "Selesaikan saja bagianmu! Jangan membuatku kesal."

Jongin menyerahkan sapu lidinya kembali kepada Sehun. "Kau yang menyapu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak mau Kim Jongin babo!"

"Harus mau!"

"Kau saja!"

"Kau!"

"Kau sialan!"

Bruk!

O-ow. Berkat dorongan sapu lidi Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat dan keadaan tubuh Sehun yang kurang seimbang, badan Sehun jadi limbung dan menubruk Jongin hingga mundur dan jatuh terduduk.

Sehun menerjap didepan wajah Jongin yang... err- terlalu dekat. Jongin justru menyeringai sarat menantang. Sehun yang sadarpun langsung berusaha bangkit, namun tangan Jongin justru menahan punggung Sehun dan Jongin jatuh tertidur- dengan Sehun berada diatasnya.

Wajah Sehun memerah, terlebih ketika seringaian Jongin melebar. "Kalau dilihat lebih rinci lagi, kau itu manis sekali."

"A-apa-apaan! Lepasin!"

Jongin menggeleng dengan wajah menggoda, sementara Sehun mendengus kesal dengan wajah yang semakin memerah seperti tomat. Sehun membuang pandangannya, namun tangan Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya menarik dagu Sehun, membuatnya menatap wajahnya.

Sehun kesal dan takut setengah mati kala Jongin malah menukar posisi mereka- tidak juga sih, karena Jongin hanya memiringkan tubuhnya, hingga Sehun berbaring disebelahnya, berhadapan dengannya.

Sehun melihat kemanapun asal jangan kearah mata Jongin. Tangan Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut, kemudian Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya mendekatkan wajahnya ketika Sehun melihat tepat pada matanya.

Sehun terkunci. wajah Jongin semakin mendekat dan jantungnya pun semakin berdentum-dentum tak karuan. Matanya melebar kala Jongin menempelkan bibirnya sudut bibir Sehun, mengecupnya lama sebelum ia memundurkan wajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis yang membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdetak cepat. "Ayo, selesaikan ini sebelum pulang."

Sehun sadar dan segera mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. "KAU SAJA YANG SELESAIKAN INI SEMUA DASAR MESUM!"

Sehun pun bangkit dan segera pergi dari taman belakang.

Meski pada akhirnya Sehun harus tetap menunggu di pintu gerbang depan karena SMS Jongin yang berisi;

' _ **padahal mau kutraktir bubble tea, lho.'**_

Jongin memang sialan.

* * *

 _ **Kuaci**_

Sehun dan Jongin duduk bersebelahan dibangku taman kota dengan satu cup bubble tea dimasing-masing tangan mereka. Jongin tersenyum sangat tipis melihat Sehun yang terlihat bahagia meminum bubble teanya.

"Jongin sunbae."

"Hm."

Sehun memutus kontak matanya dengan bubble tea dan menoleh kepada Jongin. "Maafkan aku, ya."

"Untuk?"

"Hukuman tadi itu." Ujar Sehun gugup. seketika ia mengingat insiden ciumannya di taman belakang. Oh sial. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia berciuman dengan Jongin- salah! ini sudah kedua kalinya ia dicium oleh Jongin!

Jongin terkekeh. "Rupanya kau masih mau meminta maaf.." Kata Jongin yang berhasil membuat Sehun menarik alis. "Apa maksudmu!?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Permintaan maafmu akan ku kabulkan kalau kau memberikanku hadiah yang anti-mainstream."

"Jongin sunbae."

"Ya?"

"Kau tau apa hal yang paling aku sesali didunia ini?"

"Apa itu?"

"Meminta maaf padamu!" Sehun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya semula. "Aku pulang!" Ketusnya.

"Ya Sehun. Hati-hati. Jangan lupa hadiahku besok."

Dan Jongin mendapat lemparan gelas bubble tea kosong setelahnya yang berasal dari Sehun. "Makan tuh hadiahmu!"

Tapi besoknya, Sehun betulan membawa paperbag super kecil bewarna cokelat dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum miring, "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja sendiri. Itu hadiah sampingan, omong-omong."

"Hadiah sampingan?" Jongin mengernyit kala Sehun hanya mengangguk. Tangan Jongin pun bergerak, membuka staples paperbag cokelat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kuaci." gumamnya saat melihat isi bungkusan itu. "Kenapa harus kuaci?"

"Nada panggilan kontakmu itu lagu Hamtaro."

"Wah, kontakku pasti spesial sekali." Jongin terkekeh dan Sehun memukul bahunya keras. Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang perayu- meski cuma didepan Sehun, sih.

Jongin mendesis karena pukulan Sehun di bahunya cukup keras. "Ya! Aku hanya bercanda." Desisnya. "Kalau ini hadiah sampingan, mana hadiah utamaku?"

"O-oh, itu." Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup. Ia mengambil kain yang sudah ia siapkan dan memberikannya ke Jongin. "Tutup matamu dulu."

"Okay, lalu?"

"Jangan mengintip!"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Apa Sehun akan menciumnya?

Deg.

Badannya meremang ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel pada bibirnya. O-oh, Sehun betulan menciumnya?! Seriusan?!

Tiga detik berikutnya, benda lembut dan basah itu menjauh dari bibirnya. Jongin membuka ikatan matanya dan melihat Sehun yang menunduk malu-malu.

Jongin memegang bibirnya. "S-sehun?"

"Ya?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya polos, bahkan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"T-tidak. A-aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo diatas. Aku pergi dulu."

Seperginya Jongin, Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang mengintip, sekedar melihat Sehun yang tertawa hingga berguling dilantai. Oh oh, Rencananya berhasil!

Sehun membuka sebuah tabung kecil dan meletakkan sesuatu lembek dan basah- yaitu slime ke dalam tabungnya dan tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jongin akan mencium slime menjijikan ini."

Ya, intinya tadi itu Sehun cuma nempelin slime ke bibir Jongin. Ngapain juga Sehun mencium Jongin! Ntar ketularan dekil. Hehehehehe.

Sehun tersenyum puas dan kembali keruangannya selepas ia buang air kecil.

* * *

 **ㅡtbcㅡ**

* * *

Annyeong haseyo! suyanq imnida! Ada yang mengingat saya? Ehehhehe.

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut project Peci Usun asuhannya kak Nel, hehehe. Pertama-tama, kami minta maaf karena gak bisa update sesuai jadwal dan urutan author yang telah ditunjuk. Karena tentu saja, jadwal kesibukkan pribadi- dan belum lagi, masih bersangkut dengan mood mood akan kekasih kai itu. uHUhhuhu ㅠㅠ

Bagaimana fanfiksi diatas? Jujur, saya udah berusaha put effort indeed but- sepertinya gagal manis, ya? ㅠㅠ maaf, semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya.

Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, yang akan maju (Inshaa Allah) adalah author...

 **byunpies**

Dah, selamat meneror author selanjutnya! Kekekekekeke!

Ditunggu review dari para pembaca, biar tau masih berapa banyak yang berminat jadi kami tetap semangat huhehehehe

With love,

tinkeurbxlle k.a suyanq


End file.
